Down A Dark Path
by Midnightstar-and-Echosong
Summary: Surprising discoveries, startling love, and the first in the long line of battles in the war with the Dark Forest. Follow Jayfeather, Lionblaze and the rest of the Clan as they start down a dark path of their future. So kick back and let your heart race.-E&M (Edited)
1. Prologue

_Hey! This is our first story uploaded so comments are greatly appreciated! Okay, so this is the Prologue for the first "book" we're writing. The rest will be out soon!_

_- 3 Echosong_

* * *

><p><em>Prologue <em>

"Yellowfang! You'll never believe it!" Spottedleaf yowls as she and Bluestar race to the old medicine cat.

"What? What?" Grumbles Yellowfang the ever grumpy.

"I've found her! I've found her! I found Hollyleaf."

Yellowfang looks as though she is about to have a hernia, as she demands, "Where? In the Dark Forest?"

"No! In the tunnels she's alive!" Spottedleaf yowls joyfully.

"She's also crazy as a starving fox." Bluestar mumbles. Spottedleaf stares at Bluestar in astonishment.

"Because of us." Yellowfang growls, "What did you do for her?"

"Well I realized that all the trouble came from her knowing too much. So I had a rock hit her in the head and give her amnesia, all the way back to before she heard the prophecy. She can go home know!" Spottedleaf explains, staring at Yellowfang and glowing happily.

"Perhaps, but would that be best for ThunderClan? They've almost gotten over the shock she brought."

"But some are to broken to live without her." Whispers Spottedleaf, "And as you said it's all out fault. We have to put this right! We _owe _them! _All _of them! I'm going to do this with or without your approval!" Bluestar stares in shock at the young medicine cat, but Yellowfang dips her head to Spottedleaf,

"Bold words young one. Yes you are right. We must put this mistake right. Send the dream to Jayfeather. Make him think he went there on his own, we mustn't have him think we still have power." Yellowfang rests her tail on Bluestar's shoulder as Spottedleaf races away, "I know you're upset old friend but we _must_ do this. We have learned from our mistakes and we will not make the same ones again."

"This is a risky gamble Yellowfang. How can we be sure it will not turn out the way it did before?"

"Anything worth doing is a risky gamble, you know this as well as I. The proof of it sits in RiverClan, a strong leader, much like her mother before her." Taking comfort from her friend's words, Bluestar nods and the two starry cats leave the small clearing behind.


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay this one's very short lol but we got two more chapters out :) Please Review! This is our first story and we really want reviews!**

**-Echosong**

**P.S- PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Hollyleaf<p>

Hollyleaf lies in ruins. Dirt, rocks, and dust fills the air. She is so skinny all her bones show through her pelt. She could be dead, except for the steady moving of her flanks. She lives!

_Hollyleaf is alive_.

* * *

><p>The smell of dusty earth wakes me. My head spins as my stomach growls. Nothing makes sense! Where am I? Did the Tribe take me hostage? But why would they do that? We helped them! The Rouges? But we beat them! Where are Jaypaw and Lionpaw? Wait… these are the tunnels that Lionpaw and Heatherpaw used to meet each other! How did I get back to the lake? Why am I here? Is this a dream? And <em>why<em> don't I _remember anything?_

My heart races and I heave myself shakily off the ground. But I'm so weak my legs collapse under me. I'm starving! I'm going to die and no one will know what happened to me! There's no prey... what do I do?

A small mouse runs in front of me and sits down. This has to be the stupidest mouse ever! It's almost like its wants to be caught.

I lift a weak paw, claws extended and slash. The mouse falls and I devour it. I feel energy pour back into my lifeless body. No regular mouse could ever do this. This mouse is from StarClan! I am blessed, I _will_ live!

I sit up again stronger, but still scared. Now that I am past dying fear sneaks back into my heart. What will I do? One mouse will not save me forever, and it cannot quench my thirst. There is no other option; I_ must _get out of here!

I run as fast as I can through the tunnels. I tear my claws, and my pelt snags on rocks sticking out of the wall. Every entrance I find is blocked! I'm trapped! No! Exhausted my vision goes black and I hit the ground.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :) sorry for the skip in chapters :P heh my fault. Here it is, the story may make more sense now. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review! We would really like reviews. Oh and check out our profile...yes we are two separate people :P Review please! I'm not asking for much jeez... haha :) **

**Thanks Everyone who has been reading our story! (We would really like reviews, kay?)**

-**Love Echosong ^^**

**(Updated A/N: So obviously we now have reviews, I just don't want to erase the original A/Ns so you can pretty much disregard what they say if you want.-M)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Jayfeather<p>

Even at the brink of war with dead foes, camp life goes on. Patrols, training, stupid warriors injuring themselves and expecting me to baby them. Some things never change.

I guess life for Lionblaze is better. He has an apprentice so he's never bored. The only thing wrong with his life is his mistake in battle with Russetfur, and how he's all moony over Cindertheart but she's ignoring him. Which hurts, I guess but you know, he can live.

And I'm stuck here with herbs and annoying dead warriors.

As I stalk past Brairlight I feel her attention spike, and she mews, "You look tired Jayfeather. You should get some rest. I'll get Brightheart if anyone needs anything."

I murmur my thanks and slink into the medicine den where I collapse in a ruffled heap.

My eyes open in the tunnels. My stomach contracts, my heart starts racing, and my mouth dries.

"Rock? Where are you? What do you want?" I mew.

"It was not Rock who called you here, old friend." I turn to see Fallen Leaves standing behind me.

"Fallen Leaves!" I gasp.

"There is little time. I have something of yours. We must make haste." He turns and races down a small tunnel.

"Wait? What do you mean?" I cry as I race after him. _Does he mean the stick? Oh I wish I'd never broken it! _"I'm sorry!" I wail as I run. Fallen Leaves stops so abruptly that I run into him. He looks at me, not with anger but with pity.

"The past is the past. You cannot change it, so it does not do to dwell on it too much. If it makes a difference _I_ was never angry at you." To be honest it doesn't really make a difference, but his words clam my angst. He signals me with his tail and we take off. The tunnel twists and turns, growing steadily narrower as we run.

Just when it seems it will grow so small we'll get stuck Fallen Leaves stops again.

"Look." He whispers. I peer around him and almost have a heart attack. Lying in the rubble is Hollyleaf. My sister is alive!

"HOLLYLEAF!" I yowl with joy.

She raises her head weakly and stares at me.

"Jaypaw! I thought I'd never see you again." She mews happily. I rush toward her fearfully. She's trembling and far too thin. When I nose her fur it's far too hot. She's sick, horribly sick. If I don't treat her soon she will die.

"Holly-" I start but she interrupts fearfully,

"NO! Don't leave me here!"

"I have to. I'll be right back. Trust me." I can feel her fear and hurt and it stabs me with the power of a thousand thorns. "I promise." She nods still trembling and lays her head back down.

For the first time ever I pull myself out of dream. I leap to my feet and fly through camp, dodging cats by just a whisker and scrambling up the rocky path to Firestar's den like lighting.

"F-Firestar!" I gasp completely out of breath. I hear him stand, his emotions startled by my sudden appearance.

"Jayfeather? What's wrong? Have you had a message from StarClan?" He asks anxiously.

"No. I found Hollyleaf!" Firestar's emotions swirl and land on incomprehension.

"What?" He breaths after a long time.

"Hollyleaf!" I yowl in frustration, "You know my sister, your daughter's kit? I found her and we have to hurry! She's dying!" For a moment fear steals over his body, burning strongly but then I hear him breathe deeply and he becomes the calm, collected leader I know.

"Gather a patrol; tell them they're going on a special patrol with me. No one but the following cats can know the true reason and they can know only after we have left camp. I need Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Lionblaze, Brackenfur, and Sandstorm. Go quickly. "

I rush back into camp and search for the particular cats Firestar wanted. I run into Lionblaze last,

"Come on, you have to meet Firestar in the forest, you're wanted for a special patrol!" I hiss in his ear.

"A special patrol? What do you mean?" he asks bewildered.

"I mean that this is the most important patrol of your life! Come on!" I run away with Lionblaze on my tail. We skid to a stop outside a small seemingly insignificant clearing where the rest of the patrol stands waiting impatiently.

_"Now_ will you tell us what this is all about Firestar?" Brackenfur asks edgily. I hear Firestar's tail swish and I realize that he must have just beckoned me forward. I turn to face the small group of cats. _These were the cats who were closest to her, her "mother" and "father", her real mother (and for a short time mentor), her mother's mother, her mentor, and Lionblaze, her loving brother. The only one missing is Cinderheart her affectionate best friend._ I draw in a deep breath,

"I've found Hollyleaf." Their reactions are unsurprising. Lionblaze yowls,

"WHAT? When did you find her? Why didn't you tell me?" and is immediately shushed by Sandstorm. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are simply in shock. Leafpool is shocked too, but it's her deeper emotions that interest me, she is terrified, flat out petrified. _Why?_

"Well where is she?" Lionblaze demands, breaking the silence.

"In the tunnels," I turn to Lionblaze with what I hope is a warning look, "the ones that WindClan used when they attacked us."

"Why would she be in there?" Brackenfur asks sounding confused. I shrug insolently before mewing quickly,

"The important thing is to get her out; she must be in horrible shape."

"Where's the entrance Jayfeather?" Brambleclaw mews gently. _Foxdung!_ I had _appeared_ in the tunnels I have no idea _where_ she is in them!

I swing my head in a slow circle, drawing the air over my scent glands searching for a clue. Suddenly I sense Fallen Leaves, I can _see_ him!

"Come." He whispers.

I rush after him, yowling, "This way!" to the others over my shoulder.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Lionblaze

I follow Jayfeather as if in a dream. He's acting the way he did back when he was leading us through the tunnels to find the kits – so long ago now! – it's like he can see, like someone's guiding him. And maybe someone is.

I'm at the front of the pack following Jayfeather; I can only just keep up. Where are we going? He's heading back to camp! Wait no he's passed camp… I know this path. No! Jayfeather please not here!

He finally slows outside the old entrance I used to enter the tunnels. I can still see Heatherpaw's face shining with hope and excitement. Then I see Heather_tail's_ face glaring at me, calling me monster. How did it go so wrong?!

"She's down here." Jayfeather's voice sounds strained, and he's watching me like: _Don't do anything stupid! We've lasted this long we can keep it up! _Like I would confess, I've kept this secret far too long to tell the truth now. Plus they'd probably kick me out of camp for being a traitor. Then again Leafpool screwed up way worse than me and _she's_ still around.

"We have to get her out!" I mew. "If she's been down there as long as we think she has it's amazing she hasn't starved to death." My voice starts shaking.

"He's right." Jayfeather hisses, "COME ON! Start digging we have to save her!"

I throw myself to the ground and start tearing at it with my claws, desperately trying to reach my sister.

"Move! You heard them we have to save her!" Brambleclaw's voice comes from somewhere behind me. Suddenly he throws himself to the ground next to me and starts digging. The rest of the cats follow suit all except Jayfeather, who's pacing and occasionally trying to shove his way in.

For a long time all we know is digging. Then Leafpool pulls back,

"This is useless!" cries, "Do we even know if she _wants_ to be rescued? We all know the real reason she ran away. Because of me! Because she couldn't bear to live with what I did. This all my fault!" Then she turns and runs back into the forest, though I don't think she's going back to camp.

Sandstorm looks down, then back up. Her eyes are hard and determined, "Of course she wants to be rescued! StarClan sent us to save her! To give her another chance; and everyone deserves second chances! I'm going to do all I can to give her second chance!" she turns back to the entrance and resumes digging.

Every few seconds I glance over at Squirrelflight, she staring at the spot where her sister disappeared, and she's barley digging. I want to be mad except I know how she feels. I mean it's highly doubtful that Leafpool's dead, but she's still worried about her and wants to go after her. It's a sibling thing, we take care of each other, we back each other up, and we'd do anything for each other.

_Anything._

I finally understand, and by now it's probably too late.

It's a little after sunhigh when we clear an opening big enough for Jayfeather and me to slip through. Squirrelflight's tail keeps flicking and she looks majorly conflicted_._

"You're sure you'll be able to get her out?" She asks Jayfeather for like the eightieth time.

"Yes, she'll be fine as soon as we get her back to camp." Jayfeather answers as patiently as he can. Squirrelflight sighs like she's bracing herself,

"Then I think I need to find Leafpool. Sh-she looked really upset, who knows what she could do?"

"You're abandoning Hollyleaf?" Brambleclaw asks incredulously.

"NO! I'm doing the right thing!" Squirrelflight snaps.

"Yeah, you're running away." Brambleclaw turns away disgustedly. Pain glistens on Squirrelflight's face for a moment, and then she turns and follows her sister's path.

"It's time." Jayfeather whispers in my ear. I sigh and turn to stare at the tunnel I thought I'd escaped forever. _Hang on Hollyleaf! We're coming!_ Jayfeather takes a deep breath beside me, and we plunge into the tunnels together.

"Did it used to be this tiny?" I gasp.

"Shush! I'm trying to focus on Fallen Leaves. We need to find her as so as possible. She's dying Lionblaze." After that little announcement I can't say anything else for fear.

It seems like years later when Jayfeather stops. My heart turns to ice when I see Hollyleaf. She could be a skeleton with fur. She can hardly raise her head and her eyes are glazed.

"Hey, guys! Miss me?" she whispers. Even just that small feat seems to wipe her out.

"What do we _do?_" I whine, turning to Jayfeather.

"Hurry, get to her other side and help me support her!" Jayfeather mews as he rushes forward. I gently help Jayfeather raise her in a standing position and start walking forward before I realize,

"How are we supposed to get her out? The tunnel gets way narrower than this." I glance sideways at Jayfeather and see from his worried expression that he has already thought of this, but all he says is,

"We'll have to figure it out when we get to it." What we ended up doing is dragging/pushing her through the tight spots. Not very heroic I know, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

I think we're almost there when Jayfeather stumbles, Hollyleaf falls but she falls on Jayfeather so, you know, she's okay. (Jayfeather, on the other paw not so much.) I'm not really paying that much attention, just waiting for Jayfeather to get up and trying gauge how far we are from the entrance. So I miss Hollyleaf's warning whimper. I do _not_ however miss her explosion,

"I can't do this! I'm too weak! I'm going to get you killed, I don't deserve to live! Just save yourselves!" she yowls in anguish. I stare down at her in disbelief,

"Are you mouse-brained? We went nuts when you disappeared! I am _not_ losing you again!"

"Neither am I!" Jayfeather is back up and is staring at her in anger, "StarClan gave you a second chance to live and you will not throw that away!" Hollyleaf moans in reply but we just pull her back up and keep going.

Soon I see a light; the opening of the tunnel. We made it!

"See! We made it. You're gonna live." I mew gently. For the first time in moons the three of us walk together, back into the light.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Jayfeather

I never thought such a small group of cats could make _so much noise_! I mean they probably heard them back up in the mountains! StarClan! And they wanted to keep this on the "down low", _that_ worked. I pretty sure they scared Hollyleaf to death because she's melted back against us and is pressing into our fur.

"It's okay." Lionblaze whispers to her.

"I know. But thanks any way Lionpaw." She mews. _Wait what?_

_Lionpaw?_

What had she said in my dream? _"Jaypaw! I thought I'd never see you again!"_ Jay_paw_. Why would she call us by our paw names? We'd gotten our real names moons before she ran away. Unless…

"Hollyleaf!" Brambleclaw walks forward, "We thought you were lost forever."

"Wait, what? Who are you talking to?" she mews sounding so confused.

"We really need to get her back to camp so I can treat her." I cut in quickly. I want to test my theory before anyone finds out.

The going is slow; Hollyleaf is growing weaker with each passing second. Brambleclaw and Brackenfur eventually end up carrier her back to camp.

I can remember the last time the camp went this crazy over something and I really want to forget it.

Graystripe almost explodes when he sees us, ("Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped!"), Ferncloud drops the mouse she was carrying, and (the weirdest) Hollyleaf stumbles over to Squirrelflight and Leafpool and starts talking about how much she had missed Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. That was the sign for me. I _need_ to get her back to the medicine den before a cat ruins my plan.

That's what brought me here.

"Please eat it. I know it tastes nasty but you have to." Hollyleaf sighs, long drawn out sigh, but she eats the herbs.

"So where's Leafpool? Why isn't she treating me?" Hollyleaf asks.

"Have you ever heard of cats forgetting things after a bad accident?" I ask quickly glossing over her question.

She shakes her head no and mews, "But I can see how it would happen."

"Well it happened to you." I mew and Hollyleaf almost chokes on the reminder of her herbs.

"WHAT?!" She exclaims as soon as she can speak.

"I'm sorry. I understand that this is hard to process, but can you tell me the last thing you remember?" I ask her tentatively.

"We were in the mountains, with the Tribe of Rushing Water after the battle with the rogues." She answers. I let my breath out with a _whoosh_; I can't believe that much of her memory is gone. She shifts in her nest and I know she is looking at me with dismay,

"That's not the last thing that happened is it?" She breaths. I shake my head slowly and slip into the herb cleft to get some (okay maybe ten) poppy seeds, she needs sleep and I need her to be knocked out for a while. (Five or six days more like.)

"How long have I been gone?" Hollyleaf asks quietly when I return.

"Well a while. Foxkit and Icekit are now Foxleap and Icecloud, there's been a few battles, and uh Millie had kits who are now warriors, Bumblestripe, Blossomfall, and Briarlight, who happens to be paralyzed. And oh _Leafpool-is-no-longer-a-medicine-cat-and-Squirrelflight-and-Brambleclaw-aren't-mates-anymore." _I mew as quickly as I can. Hollyleaf hesitates but mews,

"What was that last part?"

"It doesn't matter." I lie quickly.

"Have there been any deaths?" She asks causing me to sigh sadly. She has to know.

"Honeyfern, she was Honeypaw. A-a snake bit her. There was nothing we could do." Hollyleaf shivers in her nest, I can hear it shaking.

"Anyone else?" she whispers.

"Longtail. A tree fell into camp, the birch that's here now. It hit Longtail and Briarlight. He died immediately, she broke her spine. She has no feeling in her lower back or in her hind legs." Hollyleaf fills with sorrow at my words.

"That's so _cruel_. How could they let that happen?"

I shake my head, for I have no explanations. "Eat the poppy seeds." I mew instead.

She doesn't protest, from her emotions I can tell she _wants _a dreamless sleep. All the same, I wait until I am certain that she is in deep, deep sleep before I slip out of the den. Before I go to see Firestar I turn back, wondering if I should have told her about Ashfur… But what if it makes her remember? And then everything will happen all over again….

The camp is still a buzz. It easier than I thought it would be to weave through the clusters of cats and up the path to see Firestar for the second time today.

"Jayfeather how is she?" Firestar asks when I enter.

"She's responding well to the treatment, but… Firestar the last thing she remembers is being the mountains." I mew unsure how he will take this.

"Then I must address the Clan. She cannot know more than she needs to know." His mew is sharp here I can tell what he is thinking easily.

"Trust me I will not tell her. That's when she changed and I want her the way she is now. I do _whatever it takes_ to keep her this way."

"Good." Firestar mews briskly, "Then I will address the Clan now. She is sleeping?"

"Yes, I gave her poppy seeds." Firstar nods and walks out to Highledge. I slip out behind him and sneak down the path to find a place in the shadows.

Firestar gives the call for a Clan meeting, and the Clan assembles beneath him. I can sense Lionblaze looking for me, but at the moment I want to be alone so I shrink back farther into my shadow.

Basically, Firestar explains Hollyleaf's return and her memory loss, and then he explains our plan. To be honest I am surprised, from the mutterings I'd heard I thought the Clan was going to kick her out, but only three seemed wary and the rest sound excited. They're all yowling their heads off now 'to welcome Hollyleaf back'. I think Foxleap started it which is weird because I thought he was all busy impressing Rosepetal. But judging from the waves of joy coming off of him, he's over her and devoted to Hollyleaf. It's weird because I would have never matched them together, but then again I'm a medicine cat so how would I know?

Not that I'm jealous or anything. Yeah… It's just a small pang, nothing to worry about. I focus in on Foxleap, Icecloud has joined her brother and I'm trying to ignore the deepening pang at Icecloud's soft smell and sweet purr as she licks her brother's ear. I am a medicine cat. And I am _not _Leafpool.

But then again I never wanted to be a medicine cat, so it should count for me. Should it?


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Okay I am begging you, please, please, PLEASE review! It would make us ever so happy lol! We have 0 reviews so far! :( Its a simple click! Just review! Please? We aren't asking for much...**

- **Love, Echosong **

**Oh and check out our profile for more info about us!**

**Please Review! Thanks**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Lionblaze<p>

The Clan is breaking up after the meeting. I just saw Jayfeather slide back into his den, and everyone else is going back to what they were doing.

My mind is racing. So _that's_ why she called me Lionpaw. And we're going to lie to her for the rest of her life. Nice, real nice… I need to hunt.

I think the only other cat that's not too happy about lying to Hollyleaf is Cinderheart. Not surprising, they were good friends before she ran away. Maybe that's how I can get through to her?

I find her walking into warriors den. "Hey! Cinderheart!" I call. She looks at me coldly,

"What do you want?" she mews.

"I wanted to know if you want to go hunting with me." I ask hesitantly.

"I don't think so Lionblaze." She turns away, leaving me standing alone and broken hearted.

Dusk has fallen as I race away from camp. The ShadowClan border still holds too many painful memories, as does the WindClan border. So I race to the lake. I skid to a stop only when small waves lap my paws.

I almost want to jump into the lake to drown. I might have if we hadn't found Hollyleaf, or if I didn't know about the prophecy. But without the prophecy none of this would have happened anyway.

I stand there on shore for a long time watching the sun – now a fiery red ball – fall, and ponder life and death. The sun has turned the lake red. Now it's bloody waves that lap against my paws. Is that all I am – A murderer? Is that all I do? Bring blood and death? Am I _really_ just a monster?

I stand there until the sun disappears, taking its blood with it. The waves are normal when I leave, slinking back into the forest to make my kills.

When I get back to camp I take only the smallest squirrel from my catch leaving the rest at the fresh-kill pile. I eat quickly; I have a bone to pick with Jayfeather.

He's sorting herbs while Hollyleaf sleeps, relief fills me as she already looks a hundred times better.

"Oh hey Lionblaze, what's up?" He asks looking up from a pile of mallow.

"I need to talk to you." I reply. He flicks his tail, as if to say go ahead, and I continue, "About Hollyleaf."

"Oh." He mews and walks past me to lead the way out of the den. We walk through the night lit camp out to a space in the trees close to the thorn tunnel.

"What's this all about?" Jayfeather asks looking at me, blind blue eyes glowing in the dark.

"I don't think we should lie to Hollyleaf." I mew.

"What? Are you mouse-brained?" He yowls.

"I don't think so," I reply drily, "Have you ever stopped to think about this? I mean it's like going: _Hey welcome home! Now we're going to lie to you for the rest of your life!_ It's horrible!" I hiss.

"Well did you stop to think about what _telling_ her would do? She was happier before she knew! The knowledge of the prophecy, Sol, and the truth about us destroyed her! She has no reason to know about the prophecy now that she's not one of us! StarClan let her start over and I'm going to use all of my power to make sure she's happy; no matter what _you _do!" Jayfeather's burning words sting me as he stalks away.

Unsure what to do I wander back into camp wondering if Cinderheart will forgive me. Judging from earlier I'd say no. I don't want to go in the warriors den and see Cinderheart with someone else so I walk up to Blossomfall who's on guard duty and hates it.

"Hey if you want to catch some sleep I'll fill in for you." I offer.

"You sure?" she asks doubtfully, but when I nod she mews 'Thanks' and disappears to get some sleep.

I settle into her spot, still warm and let my senses spread out. I am completely focused on protecting my Clan. _This _is why I was given my power, to protect my Clan in the Clan's darkest hour.

When the next cat comes to relive me (Graystripe) I send him back to the den. I'm not nearly as tired as I should be and I still don't want to see Cinderheart.

I'm still in the tunnel as dawn arrives. The bright light bathes the hollow in a rosy pink. Somehow I am at peace.

At least, for now.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Dovewing

The entire camp is in shock, and I'm right there with them. Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Lionblaze's mysterious sister, is alive! She's right here in camp! And there are two things bothering me about this would-be-joyous event.

One: I didn't sense her. Not even a little bit! I _so _should have been able to find her! If I can hear Tigerheart sleeping every night then I should most defiantly be able to sense a cat living on my own territory! What kind of cat with amazing powers am I?

Two: _W__hat if she kicks me out of the three! _I mean I know that "she wasn't the right cat", but maybe that's just because she went missing? Being a part of the three is difficult but it's all I am, without it I'm not even that good of a warrior!

So yeah, there are my totally selfish and crazy reasons for freaking out. Too bad I'm still scared about number two to focus on the totally unlikely statistics of both.

I've just finished tailing Lionblaze; I'm looking for signs that might precede me being kicked out. Now I'm on to Jayfeather, I have to be careful doing this, the last time I did Jayfeather almost bit my head off for "interfering with his healing of Hollyleaf".

"Dovewing, where are you going?" Ivypool asks me as I walk by her, "Brambleclaw's looking for you. He wants you for a patrol; I think he's mad at you. Where have you been?" I step closer to her so I can whisper in her ear,

"I've been tailing Lionblaze." I whisper.

"Why?" Ivypool stares at me like I'm crazy.

"Because Hollyleaf might take my place as one of the three! Duh!" I hiss.

"That's no reason to miss your warrior duties. Come on Dovewing your better than that!" Ivypool hisses back.

"Come _on_ Ivypool! Pleases just cover for me!" I beg.

"Fine but just this once. Stop obsessing!" She snaps as she pads away. Easy for _her_ to say.

I pad quietly into the den, my senses telling me it's Briarlight in with Jayfeather, getting her daily check-up.

"Okay breathe again." Jayfeather's voice comes clear. "That's great Briarlight, you're doing fine." I push my way through the thorns. Jayfeather glances up annoyed,

"What now Dovewing?" He asks warily. I shrug,

"Just checking in." I reply easily.

"Like you did yesterday when I told you to not come back unless you were mortally wounded?" Jayfeather snaps. I feel him probe my mind and find the truth, he snarls at me angrily and hisses,

"I need to talk to you outside now! Briarlight will you keep Hollyleaf company?"

When we get outside he turns to me his whole face a picture of anger, his sightless blue eyes burning.

"I really don't understand what's gotten into you! You have _never_ been this selfish! What if there was a real patient really hurt and you were hindering me? A cat could _die! _So whatever's bugging you, you better tell me _now_ or I will _ban_ you from the medicine den _and_ get _Firestar_ to back me up! _Understand?_" he snarls getting up in my face.

"What's bugging me is that you're going to kick me out of the three!" I wail.

"Where in the name of StarClan did you get that mouse-brained idea?" Jayfeather asks in the cold voice he uses when he's livid.

"Hollyleaf came back!" I moan.

"And _what _does that to do with anything?" Jayfeather retorts.

"You're going to make _her_ one of the three again and I'll be kicked out!" I whine.

"That is the last thing we would do. Do you know why we are trying to keep her from remembering? Because she _forgot_ the prophecy. We don't _want_ her to remember it. She is _not_ one of the three, _you_ are." I stand in shock for a few minutes then I cry,

"I'm so sorry!"

Jayfeather flicks me with his tail lightly, "It's okay. Just next time think stuff through _before_ you freak out." Then he slides away back to his den. I pad off tail high; I have a patrol to go on.

_*Jayfeather*_

Sometimes I really don't get she-cats. I mean we flat out told her that she was the right cat but when Hollyleaf comes back she freaks. What's up with _that_?

Anyways I pass Briarlight dragging herself back to the elders den; we decided that having her there to stop Purdy and Mousefur from killing each other was more productive than her hanging around the medicine den. Her emotions are disgusted, like she's trying not to throw up, which means Hollyleaf has done something weird _again_.

I slide back into my den and find out it's not Hollyleaf that made Briarlight drag herself out of here as fast as she possible could. Foxleap. One word: Ew.

So Foxleap does not have any idea how to impress a she-cat, he's laying down just straight up freaky stuff to try to impress my sister. He was way better off when he was being himself. Although Hollyleaf doesn't seem to mind, she's lapping it up.

Their emotions are a river of sticky, nasty, smothering sickness. If they keep this up they might just beat out Dustpelt and Ferncloud for their annual _couple that's adores each other to the point where it's weird _award.

And am I jealous? Absolutely not.

Yes. So very much.

(I'm a little conflicted at the moment.)

The two of them are purring their heads off when I walk in. Foxleap was saying something but I hate him at the moment so I really don't care.

"Jaypaw, I mean Jayfeather, are you okay?" Hollyleaf asks looking worried.

"Fine." I growl, pushing my into herb cleft. Fury pounds in my head, blocking out any other judgment. I fly back through time to that day so long ago.

"_You have a gift!"_

"_Seeing in dreams? That's not a gift. The rest of the Clan can see all the time!"_

"_But they don't see what you do. They can't go where you do."_

"_So I can visit StarClan! Big deal!"_

"_It _is_ a Big deal!" Spottedleaf hisses._

"_But where does it get me?" I argue," The rest of my Clan thinks I'm useless." _

"_They don't have the power that you have."_

_"Power?"_

_She trembles now, "Jaypaw you have power enough to shape the destiny of your entire Clan."_

"_But I want to be a warrior!" _

"_Accept your destiny!"_

_"But it's not fair!"_

"_I know."_

She had known. _She was wrong!_

"Spottedleaf!" I yowl, throwing myself into StarClan's hunting grounds. She appears uneasily, watching me warily,

"What Jayfeather?" Her mew is soft, as if acting uncertain could ease my fury.

"You LIED to me!" I spit.

"What are you talking about?" Spottedleaf mews in confusion.

"When you told me to be a medicine cat! You knew I would-" I stop myself just in time. Spottedleaf's eyes widen in fear

"Jayfeather, what have you done?" She wails fearfully.

"I fell in love okay! Like _you_ can say anything!"

"NO!" she gasps, "Not again!" Then she fades away.

"Come back!" I yowl, "I'll find you!" I force myself to calm long enough to find her, and there! She's whispering to Yellowfang. I take off, racing furiously through the bright meadow. I slow when I get close, and listen hard.

"We made a mistake _again_! He's fallen in love!" That's Spottedleaf.

"With who?" Yellowfang.

"I don't know." Spottedleaf.

"To bad if we'd known we could kill her and clear this mess up."

"Yellowfang don't be such a mouse-brain! We might as well hand him over to the Dark Forest free of charge! That's exactly where he'd go if we did that! You were in love once try and remember!"

"Watch your mouth! I'm still your elder!"

"Stop this!" Oh, Bluestar's getting involved this should be interesting! "Spottedleaf what has happened?" Bluestar.

"He's fallen in love. The Clans hang in the balance." Think I care? I gave everything up just so I could fail anyway.

I open my eyes to blackness and the sharp smell of herbs. I wriggle out of the cleft to face Hollyleaf standing in front of me.

"Jayfeather can I move into the warriors den? You said I'm fine physically now."

"Fine by me!" I snarl at her, "Go on, you're fine now!" She steps back skeptically,

"Jayfeather are you sure everything's okay?" She mews.

"I'm fine!" I turn my back to her and stop to the back of the den.

She leaves slowly, like she wants to say something but she's afraid to. Nice going.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Back yet again ;) lol Hey you know what would make me ever so happy? REVIEWS! Puh-lease review! It's so easy! At the end of this chapter click "Review chapter" type your comment/review and there! It's done! Wow I didn't know it was that easy? Yeah it's that easy! So please review! (Oh btw, you only have to review one chapter to submit a review) **

**I love you guys! Thanks for reading (Oh and I would love you soooo much if you would review!)**

**~Love, Echosong**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Hollyleaf<p>

Has someone ever kept a secret from you? A big secret? So big that when you walk up to them all you think is _lies, secrets, closed doors?_ That's what life in camp is like now. Only Foxleap treats me normally.

Is he my only true friend? Even my brothers act strange around me. What the heck did I do? _Why_ aren't Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw together? _Why _isn't Leafpool a medicine cat? _Why_ did Jayfeather not tell me that Ashfur died? And _why _will no one tell me _how_ he died?

Is this what the Clans are now? Webs of tangled secrets and lies?

"Hollyleaf." Foxleap calls and I stand from my nest in the warriors den. (I can't believe that I'm a warrior!)

"I'm here." I mew to him.

"Oh, good. Ready for training?" Because I've forgotten so much I've also forgotten a lot of needed battle training, so Foxleap is going to retrain me.

Ivypool walks up to us, "Hey Firestar wanted me to help you." She mews.

"That's great," mews Foxleap "We should probably head out." We stroll out through the tunnel normally. This is the best I've felt since I've gotten back to the Clans.

"I can't imagine how annoying it would be to just forget everything!" Ivypool mews sympathetically.

"It's not too bad. It's better than being an apprentice and forgetting everything before your warrior's assessment." I joke.

Ivypool shudders, "Agh! That would be terrible!"

"Hurry up you two!" Foxleap calls from ahead of us.

"Race me?" Ivypool asks with devilish glint in her eyes.

"You're on!" I mew and we race off, bowling over Foxleap who yowls in shock and then rushes after us.

We collapse in the sandy hollow for a moment, _finally something that didn't change_, then Foxleap mews,

"We should train now, often you have to run to reinforce patrols so we need to be used to fighting out of breath."

"All right! What do you want me to do?" Ivypool mews springing up.

"A mock grapple, I want to see how much Hollyleaf remembers." Foxleap responds.

I haul myself up and face Ivypool; she is slight but well-muscled. I will have my work cut out for me.

She lunges and instinct kicks in, I'm up on my back paws grappling, both of us landing blow after blow, claws sheathed. Somehow we get to where I've pinned her, she goes limp but I know that trick.

"All right that went great! I see you haven't lost any of your skill." Foxleap purrs wrapping around me. (Ivypool has become very interested in a butterfly at the edge of the hollow.)

"Stop." I murmur, "We have work to do." He nods and flicks his tail to bring Ivypool back into the conversation.

We work for most of the day and hunt on the way back to camp. We are all finishing a well-deserved meal when Firestar walks out of his den, a drop of warm fire, bright against the cold snow of the stone hollow.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting."

Cats appear from dens and choose their spots next to friends; Ivypool bids us good-bye to sit with Dovewing. Jayfeather comes out, but stays in the shadows, almost like he's hiding from the rest of us. Whatever, he's moody, I know this.

"As you all know there will be a Gathering tomorrow night. I want to make it clear the no cat is to talk about the tunnel that Icecloud fell in. I know this happened a few moons ago but I don't want to drag up old memories, especially at this tense time. Also, do not talk about Briarlight's condition, ShadowClan may already know but that is no reason to bring it out to the public. Finally, this is a Gathering. There is a truce. I don't care what any cat says to you, you are a ThunderClan cat and I will not have you embarrassing me.

"The cats going are: Graystripe, Sandstorm, Mousefur, Lionblaze, Ivypool, Icecloud, Foxleap, and Hollyleaf."

At once there is a collective gasp all around me.

"That's a bad idea Firestar!" Mousefur mews. Firestar has jumped down from Highledge and all of the senior warrior hasten to him. They seem to be arguing heatedly. Then Firestar yowls,

"My decision is final! The meeting is over." He then stalks away, red tail flicking angrily. I glance at Foxleap uncertainly, who for the first time is acting like the others.

"What was that all about?" I ask him nervously.

"They're just worried about the other Clans reactions, things aren't exactly friendly at the moment between the Clans and you've been gone for.… It doesn't matter, we should get some sleep, we want to be sharp tomorrow." I sigh and follow him, something's _so_ not right.

I slept soundly all day and now I'm waiting for everyone to get ready so we can go. Jayfeather's going too, but since he's a medicine cat that's just a given.

The night is promising, no one else looks too thrilled to be going, but the camp has been smothering me. I want everything to be normal again; this is a good start to getting there.

I knead the ground impatiently next to Jayfeather and Lionblaze.

"Oh are you actually going to talk to us tonight? Did you and Foxleap have a fight?" Jayfeather sneers coolly. I shoot a glance at Lionblaze but he's not paying attention, he's just staring into space.

"I'm sorry I haven't been spending time with you, but you didn't really give me the impression that you _wanted_ me to." I retort.

"Sorry," Jayfeather mews sincerely.

"It's okay." I mew flicking him lightly with my tail.

"It's time to go!" Firestar yowls and we race out of the thorn bush after him.

The race makes my heart warm with pleasure, I am finally home! We make it to the island and start across the tree bridge.

Jayfeather climbs on skillfully and weaves his way through the branches like he's done this a hundred times before - which he might have.

On the other side I wait impatiently, my tail flicking with eagerness. Firestar gives the signal and we burst into the clearing, WindClan and RiverClan are already there. They are talking, but not mixing the way I remember.

"Come on." Jayfeather whispers in my ear drawing me forward. He joins Lionblaze at a spot in the middle and leaves room for me in between them. As I walk I hear unmasked gasps and shocked whispers. Suddenly I wish I had stayed at camp.

"Don't you have to go sit with the medicine cats?" I ask Jayfeather. An ugly look spreads over his face.

"No!" He snarls, "They probably wouldn't want to see me anyway." I stare at him at shock and then look to find the other medicine cats, all but ShadowClan (who still hasn't shown up) are standing in their Clans not even looking for each other.

I glance up to the great tree, Onestar, looking as stuck up as normal, good; Firestar as reassuring as ever, check; Mistyfoot in Leopardstar's place, wait _WHAT?!_

"Where's Leopardstar?" I hiss.

"Mousedung! I forgot, sorry Hollyleaf! Leopardstar died a few moons ago, she was old, and it was bound to happen. Anyway Mistystar is leader now. She's actually really good. The Clans know, respect, and like her. She has a strong deputy and is a fair leader; she's leading her Clan well through the trouble." Jayfeather answers my question calmly.

Leopardstar _died_? How long had I been gone? And what the heck's the "_trouble_"? According to the annoying gasps and looks that surround us, I sit in as much shock as the cats around me.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Hollyleaf

Foxleap's sent wakes me, warm and comforting. All the stress from last night comes back as I raise my head and look around the sun filled den. Hazeltail stumbles in limping, and I mew,

"What happened?"

"Cherrypaw got spooked when an owl hooted and ran into me. I sprained my paw. Jayfeather was all 'well just rest and if you want babying go to the nursery'." She rolls her eyes and then cocks her head. Giving me a sly look she mews, "You two look pretty cozy."

My pelt warms in embarrassment, "Well I-I…" I stutter.

"Don't worry about it." She mews flicking my shoulder with her tail, "Though I should warn you, he is a favorite with most of the younger she-cats. But he's moony enough over you that they probably won't try anyway."

"Sorry about your paw, I hope it feels better." I mew, changing the subject.

"Thanks, I should probably go get that rest Jayfeather ordered." She rolls her eyes again and picks her way through the nests to hers, curls up in a ball and falls asleep.

"Foxleap!" I hiss shifting away from him awkwardly; maybe he does see more than friendship in me. And maybe I feel the same way. He raises his head slowly and shakes the sleep out of his eye. After the gathering, we had sat out in the hollow and filled in the other cats on the events (including ShadowClan's group of three warriors) until dawn light started painting the hollow a kaleidoscope of colors and cats realized that they hadn't slept all night.

Another thing Jayfeather "forgot" to tell me, Russetfur died in a battle with ThunderClan – and it was Lionblaze's fault.

"Whatsgoingon?" he mumbles, still not awake yet.

"Wake up! We need to do something." I mew standing up.

"Why?" he whines.

"Because it looks like we've been asleep the whole morning." I snap.

"Oh! Then… we should go hunting!" he mews jumping up and shaking the scraps of moss from his pelt.

"You think?" I mutter, following him out of the den.

We enter the busy camp walking by Brambleclaw, who is ordering patrols and who looks around at us.

"Good," he mews, "I was just about to have a cat go wake you two. Foxleap you can go with Dustpelt's border patrol." As soon as he mews this Dustpelt flicks his tail to signal his patrol and they race off. "Sandstorm you can have Hollyleaf for your hunting patrol." Sandstorm nods agreeably have beckons me forward.

I wonder if my disappointment shows on my face because as we head out of camp Rosepetal mutters darkly, "Don't worry – you'll see him as soon as you get back."

Sandstorm races through the forest her muscles lean, her sharp green eyes searching for prey. In my memories I can remember receiving praise for being a good hunter, but am I nothing, _nothing_ compared to her.

The rest of the time I devote myself to feeding my Clan. Our patrol is successful, and when we return to camp we are all laden with prey. I carry two mice, a squirrel and thrush.

Foxleap is back and waiting for Cherrypaw and Molepaw to pick prey for the elders.

"Hey!" He mews, "You guys did great!"

"Why shouldn't we have?" Snaps Rosepetal, "It's the middle of Greenleaf and we're all warriors here, _aren't_ we?" She mews, giving me a snide look.

I ruffle my fur and try not to let the barbed insult sting, but it does.

"What was that all about?" I ask Foxleap. He sighs warily and mumbles,

"I don't know, let's eat." I sigh and choose a vole, and then we wander over to a small group of warriors and eat. After we eat we share tongues with the warriors, I purr lazily as Foxleap licks my pelt while the sun slowly sinks.

* * *

><p>It's been a few days since Rosepetal's harshness and they've all basically been the same. Waking up next to Foxleap, eating in the morning with Foxleap, going hunting or on a patrol with Foxleap, grabbing a meal in between hunting or patrolling with Foxleap, hanging out with Foxleap, talking about nothing and everything with Foxleap, and falling asleep next to Foxleap. Don't get me wrong it's nice, really nice. Like I'm so insanely happy that it's almost scary.<p>

But I have to know if it's going to last. There's just no point in continuing if it's just a five moon thing. Today I'm going to mix up the schedule.

"Foxleap, do you want to go hunting?" I mew to him as we walk out of the den.

"Yeah, I'd love to!" he purrs gazing at me with those, deep amber eyes.

"That's good." I choke, "The fresh-kill pile looks low." A small flicker of annoyance shadows his face, but it is gone as quickly as it appeared and as we walk through camp he lets his pelt brush against mine, his bright red against my pitch black.

I look over to see Jayfeather, his face is murderous. I don't know what I did, but from the look on his face I might as well have stabbed him in the back. Weird.

The run through the forest is nice and it clears my worried mind.

"Foxleap," I call, slowing to a stop. He turns around puzzled,

"What's up? I thought we were supposed to be hunting?" He mews with confusion.

"I want to talk to you, in private…" I trail off unsure how he will take this.

"Yeah?" His mew is a question and I realize how nervous I'm making him.

"I don't know what we were like before I… went missing, but I really like us the way we are now. I just, I need to know if this is going to last bec-because, I really like you." My voice falters and fades but warmth fills his gaze.

He purrs his amber eyes shining. "Hollyleaf," he mews shushing me with his tail. "I love you, I _want _to be with you."

We reach the shore of the lake and we sit next to the water. He looks down at me, his amber eyes shining. "Hollyleaf, will you be mine?" He asks with hopeful eyes.

I purr and rest my head on his shoulder. Our tails entwined as I whisper, "Yes." He licks my ear and we watch the waves lap lazily at the shore for what seems like moons. I wish it could stay this way.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Lionblaze

I know you're supposed to love your littermates and kin (that worked _so well_ with Crowfeather and Breezepelt) but I really hate Hollyleaf right now.

It's like she's purposely trying to torture me. She and Foxleap waltz around camp all the time tails twined acting grossly moony over each other. And every time I see them I get to think, 'Hey that could have been you! Then you screwed it up!', so excuse me if I'm a little cross.

Strangely enough Jayfeather seems to be mad at her too. Maybe he feels left out, _I_ thought when she came back we would be the way we were before, always having adventures together and knowing each other better than anyone. But there's a divide between us and I can't see the bottom no matter how far down I look. So there's bitterness adding to the pain. Yep can't wait to hate! Great StarClan I hate _myself._

I need to talk to Jayfeather.

"Hey Jayfeather?" I call outside his den.

"What?" he yowls from inside. Sounds like a good time. (I'm serious.)

"Hey just checking up on my only brother." I mew. Jayfeather shoots me a _what-is-going-on-and-will-you-just-tell-me-or-are-you-going-to-make-me-guess-and-lose-my-patientce-and-make-me-go-in-your-mind_ look.

"Um it's about Hollyleaf." I mew sheepishly.

"Sit down, I'm just sorting herbs."

"He called her 'the only thing that makes his life worth living'." I mew in disgust, well more like fear, because at the moment I'm not sure if there's _anything_ that makes _my_ life worth living.

Jayfeather snorts, "What happened to 'the eternal flame of love that will light my life forever'?" he mews snidely. I shrug tiredly.

"Maybe he thought it wasn't good enough. Why do you care anyway?"

"Why do you care?" Jayfeather asks, answering my question with a question, forcing me to accept that he is right.

"I don't know." I sigh, "Should we care so much?" Jayfeather shrugs and walks over to me.

"You're tired Lionblaze. Emotionally and physically, you've been working you're tail off for I don't even know how long. Rest; whoever you're trying to prove yourself to I'd consider them proven." He mews to be with a trace of the old sibling care that I crave. "And if you ever need to come complain to me about Hollyleaf for no reason, I'm right here." He swats my shoulder playfully with his tail.

"Thanks Jayfeather, you're right." I mew.

"I know I am," he mews as smug as ever, "Now go, get some sleep for StarClan's sake." I trudge out of his den, sticking to the shadows to avoid Hollyleaf and Cinderheart. It would hurt too much to see her.

Can't she tell I love her?

**_No!_**

I've got to stop this – if I don't stop thinking about her I'll go crazy! Then again maybe I already am.

The warriors den is empty except for Poppyfrost; she's really enjoying being a warrior again after those moons shut up in the nursery. Apparently she actually cares about her – no! Anyway her duties have been leaving her a little drained, you would think chasing after Cherrypaw and Molepaw when they were kits would be just as good as a patrol (it sure looked exhausting to me) but she still hasn't gotten back into her original routine.

"Hey Lionblaze! You've remembered where the den is! But I bet with all those nights out you've forgotten where your nest is though." She calls with warmth in her mew. We had trained as apprentices together; I'd been there at her warrior ceremony and yowled for her and Honeyfern.

_I should have been able to save her._

She was a good cat and I was glad for her kindness. Even though I remembered exactly where my nest had been, right next to Cinderheart's, the one with a different cat's scent in it.

"You can put yours here with me and Berrynose, he won't mind."

"Thanks." I murmur to her slipping into the extra nest she'd indicated with her tail.

"I'm sorry about Cinderheart." She mews quietly. Cinderheart is her sister, so maybe she wants to help. "I learned a little something about love from Berrynose; it's completely and totally unpredictable. One day you're on top of the world, the next you want to crawl under a rock and die. Am I wrong?" She asks. I nod my in agreement because she's so right.

"You want to know why Cinderheart's been acting so horribly? Because she _does_ have feelings for you; and for whatever reason she's decided that she's not good enough for you. Don't ask me how I know Lionblaze, she's my sister I know her, and I think she's a complete and total mousebrain because in my opinion you two are perfect for each other, besides she couldn't ask for a better mate. And I don't want details, it's none of my business, but her feelings for you are driving her nuts because she's gone all stubborn and won't think straight. I can tell that you care about her; I see it in everything you do. The way you try to get close to her, and look like she's torn your heart out when she walks away. She's my sister and I want her to be happy. The only cat that can make her happy – I'm talking in the whole world – is _you_. So what in the name of StarClan are you waiting for?"

"I-I don't know. A way to get close to her again?" I stammer, the depth of Poppyfrost's speech still weighing on me.

"Hmmm. Good point. I'm not sure how to fix that, except for you to try, try, try again!" she mrrows with laughter for a moment and I join in, letting go for the first time in moons. "Well we better get to sleep," she mews giving my ear a gentle lick, like a mother comforting her kits, "You look dead on your paws and I'm sure I don't look much better." I nod then slip into sleep, hoping to restore my mangled mind and body.

I wake to a nightmare. The Dark Forest looms into view around me. My heart starts racing, in my throat, StarClan save me! This is the only place I've ever been wounded. Home to the only cat I'm afraid of.

Tigerstar.

Like he deserves a leader name.

"Welcome home Lionblaze." The fox-hearted traitor himself appears from the mist.

"This is _not_ my home!" I snarl, letting my claws slide out.

"Are you sure? Then how did you come to be here?" he asks superiorly.

"You brought me here!" I yowl, letting fear take over.

"Did I?" Tigerstar mews, his voice weaving doubt through my mind. "The final war is coming and you have a chance to come back to the winning side."

"NEVER! I am _no_ traitor!" I spit with fury.

"Oh really? I could bring back all your secrets, Lionblaze. Your heart is rotten with them; we aren't really that different, you know." Tigerstar hisses quietly, I know this voice,

"NO! You'll never trick me again! I made the right choice to leave!"

"So why has everything in your life gone from bad to worse? It all started after you left." Tigerstar, nope I refuse, he _doesn't_ _deserve_ a leader name, Tiger_claw_ hisses slyly.

"Most of that started way before I was born! You will never use me again!" I hiss back.

"You know I could hurt them, Lionblaze. All of them, any cat you care, or cared, about, I can make blood run from their throats. And I'm sure your dear Clanmates would love to hear about your time here. I can screw up your life worse than Leafpool screwed up her own life."

"How do you know about that?" I ask my blood cold.

"Because I know everything, I am everywhere, and I will not rest until we have our vengeance! The forest is no longer safe for you! Listen." Suddenly the eerie quietness vanishes and in its place is the terrifying sound of battle training, with unsheathed claws, training for blood, and training with living breathing cats. From every Clan cats fight, betraying their families and friends, none of us are safe.

"You have one more chance, join us Lionblaze, and we will make you one of the greatest leaders ever, Lionstar will be a name for legends! We can win her back Lionblaze." For a moment, one terrifying moment, I can see it, me ruling with Cinderheart by my side admiration on her face, but too many cats are missing, it's too dark and there is too much blood. When I look to the sky the stars have disappeared. Fear sizes every nerve in my body,

"NO!" I wail, "I will _never_ join you!"

"Then you will die! And your soul will be lost forever to darkness!" Tigerclaw springs forward signaling with his tail, dozens of cats burst from the shadows, murder in their eyes.

"I trust you Great StarClan! So please save me now!" I wail to the starless sky.

"Fool!" Tigerclaw yowls, "Those weaklings cannot save you here!"

"There you are wrong." A strange smell drifts to my nose, sweet and reassuring, it doesn't belong here. A tortishell she-cat is by my side, this is Spottedleaf, the cat Jayfeather told me about. "Have faith strong one," she whispers to me as the cats pounce and we vanish.

I collapse in sunlit grass, shivering and my heart racing.

"Hush brave one," Spottedleaf murmurs standing over me, "You are safe now, you are home, you will never be alone." She sings it softly and it calms my fears, slowly I drift away to sleep.

I wake up, and night air surrounds me. I need to see Jayfeather. I haul myself up and see a cat at the entrance, but not just any cat, Jayfeather. Staring at Icecloud with _love_ in his eyes. _Oh foxdung!_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Jayfeather

Something's wrong with Lionblaze. He wears fear like a second pelt (_my _brother the _fearless_ warrior) and he's stalking me. Whenever he's not on a patrol or hunting, he's wherever I am. It's like he's turned into to Dovewing, but he's _way_ better at it. He always seems to have an excuse for being near me, talking to senior warriors, showing Cherrypaw and Molepaw battle moves, saving their skins from Mousefur when they forget to clean her bedding. In fact the only time he actually looks at me is to send strong emotion messages that say: _Please don't. Don't make this bad mistake!_ Which leads me to my only conclusion, he knows about Icecloud. And in about a moon so will the rest of the Clan.

I _need_ to go to the one place Lionblaze can't follow me. I have to yell at some dead warriors anyway. (This is going to be my fifth visit in two days, so this might get ugly.)

I awake in StarClan. Yellowfang and Raggedstar are standing together with, Bluestar and Oakheart, Silverstream who stands with Feathertail, and Spottedleaf (who stands alone).

"We are here to stop you from making a grave mistake." Bluestar announces, "Listen to each of our stories carefully, and then make your own decision."

"I was a warrior before I was a medicine cat if you didn't know that already." Yellowfang mews, "Raggedstar and I were already mates before I was chosen. Obviously that could not go on after I had been chosen, though I won't lie I longed for it. Then I realized I was pregnant. I am certain that this happened before I was chosen, although others were not so sure. Two of my three kits soon died, and I thought that was my punishment. I was wrong. My punishment was the one kit who _lived_. He grew to be Brokenstar. My punishment was to watch him grow up and do horrible things to my Clan, to have him kick me out of my home! And still love him. How could I not? He was my kit, the horrible murderer that he was. After he helped Tigerstar plan an attack on ThunderClan I knew what I had to do. No Clan would be safe while he lived. I fed him death berries. The action still haunts me." Yellowfang steps back into the line her head and tail drooping. I stare at her in shock.

Bluestar takes her place. "I never thought that something like this would happen to me. I had loathed Oakheart when I first met him. But something changed, I don't know what it was but I fell in love."

"We only had one night together." Oakheart sighs.

"And through that night I became pregnant." Bluestar snaps tiredly, "There were two cats up to become deputy after our old one died of illness, me and a horrible cat named Thistleclaw. After I had my kits my leader told me it was too bad I could no longer become deputy, but he had another cat in mind. I knew I couldn't let Thistleclaw become deputy and then leader. He would destroy the Clan. I took the kits to Oakheart so that they could grow up in RiverClan. On the journey one of them, Mosskit, died. When I got home I pretended a fox had stolen them. I became deputy, and later leader. But I've never forgiven myself. Mistystar is my daughter, and Stonefur my son, though he hunts with StarClan now." Bluestar's voice dies at the end of her story and she closes her eyes painfully.

Silverstream steps up next her eyes filled with sorrow. "You already know some of my story having seen it in Graystripe's memories. You know I died kitting, a very effective form of punishment. It hurt me as well as Graystripe. I met him first when he had fallen in the frozen river, jumping in after Cinderpelt, just a paw then. He was taken with me from the moment he laid eyes on me, and I him, although I was afraid of my feelings at first. He was ThunderClan and I the daughter of the RiverClan leader! How could I even think of him as anything but an enemy? But my heart was not to be swayed. We met for moons, sneaking out to see each other on the border of RiverClan and ThunderClan back in the old forest. When Firestar found out, the knowledge tortured him. But what could he do? Turn in his best friend? Never! Still I caused a rift between them, something I will never forgive myself for. After finding out about us Firestar had made us meet at Fourtrees, the gathering place, which I will admit was much safer. Then I found out I was expecting kits. Graystripe and I were thrilled, Firestar horrified. I soon came to see things through his side and ran to the border before I had my kits. But it was a botched kitting. There was too much blood and something was horribly wrong. Firestar found us and raced to get Cinderpelt, still just a medicine cat apprentice. It was her first kitting, but she could not save all of us, I had lost too much blood and my punishment had come. I thought that was the end of it. But I was _wrong! _I watched Graystripe ache without me and wallow. I watched him make the hard decision to leave ThunderClan and watch him suffer for it. I watched him have to leave his kits behind. I watched Feathertail ripped from her brother, Stormfur through death. I watched Stormfur and Graystripe reunited only to have that shattered when Stormfur stayed in the mountains with Brook. I still don't know if it was worth all this pain." She steps away and Feathertail leans into her mother to comfort her.

Spottedleaf steps forward, "I am here for the same reason as Feathertail, while we did nothing we both loved impurely. I, a medicine cat, loved Firestar with all my heart. I paid for it with death, while serving my Clan. Feathertail-"

"Loved Crowfeather," Feathertail interrupts stepping away from her mother, "had we not been on a perilous journey, or had I lived, I would have pulled a 'my parents' but Sharptooth and StarClan saw to that. They had me die while I was fulfilling my destiny. How very clever. But I wasn't through yet. I wanted Crowfeather to be happy, so when he fell in love with Leafpool I encouraged them. I was a fool and I'm sorry." She backs away into the line, giving me a look full of pain that tells me she blames herself for everything that happened between Leafpool and Crowfeather.

"It wasn't your fault; it wasn't any of your faults!" I yowl to the sorry group of cats, "But let me ask you this, if you hadn't done what you did, would you have ever been happy? Could you have ever not thought 'what if?'?"

Yellowfang sighs, "I _have_ been thinking 'what if?' I've been thinking it for years. I just want to try and make sure you don't have to as well. This is a risky gamble, but as I said to Bluestar, 'anything worth doing is a risky gamble'. It's your choice to make Jayfeather. We'll let you think about it. And when you do decide, remember us, always remember us." The starry cats fade away at these words and I wake to blackness once more.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! OMG! We got our first review! I'm like so excited! Thank you so so much! I love you lots for doing that! Haha. Anywhoo, keep reviewing! Oh and we love messages too! Lol just hit us up and we can like talk! Haha! Okay four in one! yay! Some of these are short but who cares! (I don't) Yeah so thank Midnightstar for writting up all these chapters so soon! (Oh and I helped write chapter 8, just sayin'!) Lol Well, read on beloved fans!**

**-Heart, Echosong! **

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven: Hollyleaf<p>

Life in love is confusing. I mean people treat you differently, then you treat them differently and everything becomes one big mess.

That's something they should teach apprentices: _How to act when you're in love_. I'm going to talk to Firestar about it. But first I need to deal with Lionblaze, he looks so sad. All he does is hunt or patrol, when he is in camp it's so he can quickly gulp down some prey or sleep. He goes out a lot at night. When he's not being super obsessed with warrior stuff he'll try to talk to Cinderheart, but she just walks away, then he disappears into the forest. I have to fix this.

"Lionblaze!" I mew walking up to him, he's just returned with the dawn patrol.

"What do you want Hollyleaf?" He asks almost wearily.

"I want to know what's wrong with you! You walk around here with your head down and tail drooping, and that's when you're actually in camp!" I exclaim, annoyance getting the best of me.

"Why don't you ask _her_?!" He snarls, looking where Cinderheart is sitting with Hazeltail and Mousewhisker. "I need to go hunt." Then he turns tail and walks back to the forest.

"Hey Cinderheart!" I mew walking up to my old friend.

"Hollyleaf!" she mews happily, "I never see you anymore!"

"Then I guess you'd like to go hunting with me? We can catch up." I mew warmly.

"I'd love too." She answers standing up and bidding good-bye to Hazeltail and Mousewhisker.

As we run through the forest, I re-live doing just this with her when we were paws, and the bittersweet memories tug at my heart.

"I need to talk to you." I mew when we slow in the clearing next to the abandoned twoleg nest.

"What's up?" She asks facing me.

"I just, I've noticed that you've been, you haven't… you're not being fair to Lionblaze!" I blurt out.

"Did he put you up to this?" She mews, not angrily, just sadly.

"No. He's so sad, and I knew I had to fix that."

"How? You're never going to get me to change my mind! I'm not special enough for him!" She wails.

"_What_ are you talking about? You are special, because you're the cat he wants, you and no one else." I mew, "How can you not see that?"

"I-I, are you serious?" she stutters.

"No, I'm lying. Duh! Of course I'm serious!" I mew. Her face lights up.

"I didn't hurt him too badly, did I?" She mews, worry in her eyes.

I shrug and mew, "Only one way to find out."

She nods slowly and we pad back to camp, catching a few mice and birds along the way.


	13. Chapter 12

**4-15-11**

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Um, I know some of the chapters are extremely short, but **_**I**_** can't do anything about it since Midnightstar is writing D.A.D.P. and again I only post the chapters that she emails me so, I will try to add chapters as soon as she sends them but I'm really busy, sorry. I doubt there will be any more chapters posted this weekend, sorry. **

**Oh and Maggie, I see what you say, we will try and get that fixed, thanks. **

**Omg! Thank you Oh so much Sam! We will try to fix those issues as said above. Thanks so much for the review it was ah-mazing! lol ;) I'll make sure to tell Midnightstar!**

**~Oh and one more thing! I cannot wait until I can post the next "book" /fan-fic in our series called Dove's Flight! And I promise to make the chapters long. lol. Dovewing readers may not want to read ;) ****YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**** Haha well thanks everyone! You make us so happy!**

**-Love Echosong! ^^**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve: Lionblaze<p>

The camp is the same when I come back with a fair amount of prey, okay so I _wasn't_ focusing as well as I could have been, but Hollyleaf and Cinderheart aren't around. Whatever.

I choose a small mouse from the fresh-kill pile and curl up alone to eat it. It is completely tasteless. I close my eyes and try to imagine the mouse tasting good, and a sweet smell drifts to my nose, Cinderheart's scent. Great now I'm hallucinating too. I should really see someone about this little obsession.

"Lionblaze," Wait that's her voice too? Could she…

"Cinderheart!" I gasp raising my head, to stare at her in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Hoping you'll forgive me for being a mousebrain." She mews lightly, lying down next to me.

My heart soaring I purr, "Of course," and lean into her.

"I think we should go hunting." She whispers to me, causing me to nod heart racing.

We race through the forest, pelts brushing, her soft pale gray against my bright gold. She gazes at me with bright blues eyes, they hold a promise in them.

Eventually we collapse, lying on top of each other, trying to catch our breath.

"Thank you." I purr, unable to hold back my happiness.

"Thank me! I should be thanking you! I'm the mousebrain here." She mews indignantly.

"All right fine, you're welcome. Better?" I mew.

"Perfect." She purrs. I sit up and let my eyes rest on her, she is so _perfect_, and she makes me whole again.

"I guess we should hunt." She mews sounding sorry.

"Yeah you're right." I mew, sorry too.

We spend the rest of our time out goofing off, laughing and going crazy – in a good way. Slipping back into camp with her at my side feels amazing. I haven't been this happy since – actually I don't think I was that happy even with _her_!

We drop our catch on the fresh-kill pile, and Cinderheart wraps around me purring,

"I'm going to grab a nap, want to get some fresh-kill later?" she looks at me from those luminous blue eyes,

"I can't wait." I murmur licking her forehead. She pads away and I watch her as light as a feather. That is until I see the end of Jayfeather's tail whip into the medicine den.

"Foxdung!" I hiss under my breath, quickly following my brother. "Jayfeather?" I call hesitantly.

"What do you want?" He snarls turning on me with fury.

"I want to make sure you're okay."

"Of course I'm not okay!"

"What did I do?" I wail.

"You-you got Cinderheart!" He spits, turning away from me.

"What I'm not allowed to have a mate?" I hiss angrily.

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?" I demand.

"I guess every cat gets what they want! Except for me! _Again_!" He yowls, making my blood freeze.

"But Jayfeather you're a medicine cat!" I retort begging him to see sense.

"You know I never wanted to be! I didn't think about this then because I didn't think it would ever happen! But it has and now I have to live with a broken heart forever." He throws back, flinging himself into his nest. Sighing I lay down next to him and start grooming his pelt. I relax a little, only a little, when he doesn't pull away.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Jayfeather

The spot where Lionblaze had been is cold now. He's with Cinderheart, purring loud enough to wake the dead. Just like Hollyleaf, he's left. Gone from me, down a path he can never return from and I cannot walk.

They always get _everything!_ Lionblaze is the best warrior ever (_My _dream!), he gets Cinderheart, who loves him while chasing away any ghost of Heathertail. Hollyleaf had been brought back from the dead for StarClan sake! She forgot everything that made her go crazy, and she gets a mate two days back into camp!

What do I get? A life I didn't want, a stupid mentor who backs out of her job before I'm ready, a "great power" that's the exact opposite of great and feelings for a cat that I can never fulfill. Honestly Icecloud probably doesn't like me anyway. Oh and on top of that I'm blind! I'd rather get nothing.

It's all Spottedleaf's fault! If she'd just stayed out of it I could be a warrior right now.

But I'd be a warrior for the Dark Forest, who knows who they might have made me kill.

Agh! What do I do? Do I try to ignore it all? But how can I? Do I turn into Leafpool? But I can't. Can I?

NO! I will never make _her_ mistake. If I do choose to break the code at least _I'll_ be up front about it.

Should I break the code? But that would really kill ThunderClan, I can hear Onestar now. Then again I really don't care at all about what Onestar thinks. But I do care about my Clan. They don't really deserve to have another unfaithful medicine cat, and I need to be my best for them.

Although I haven't been on top of it lately, with searching for Icecloud and all that. I thought Mousefur was going to attack me when I forgot to check her ticks. She is getting more and more impatient; bet it's because of Purdy.

Anyways I need to check Briarlight, she's still healthy but Greenleaf won't stay forever and I'm worried about her making it through Leafbare. The walk to the elders den is murder; all the cats are out sharing tongues. Every paw step brings another couple purring and giggling like kits. They are full of love, while I'm just an empty, bitter shell.

All I'm ever going to be if StarClan gets their way. When you think about it, us medicine cats get a very raw deal.

"Hello Mousefur, how are you?" I mew walking into the den.

"Horrible as usual." She snaps in reply, this should be fun.

"Mousefur! You know that's not true!" Briarlight mews indignantly.

"Oh, and you're here with your herbs the den will smell for moons." Mousefur moans.

"You know that's my fault I forgot to go see him, I'm sorry Jayfeather." Briarlight mews turning to me.

"It's fine," I reply.

"It is not!" Mousefur yowls, "The den will smell, go back to your den."

"But Mousefur, he's already come over here; we don't want to be rude." Briarlight mews softly, trying to appease Mousefur.

"Fine, but the smell better not keep me up! I'm going hunting tomorrow no matter what." She mews stalking out of the den. I hear Briarlight sigh as she turns back to me,

"I'm sorry about that. She's becoming more and more ornery." I flick my tail uneasily, the last time she'd been this bad she's been sick with greencough, and almost died. I smell the air, but it doesn't smell infected. Mousefur's bones creak in the hollow, and her breath is shallow - just from that short walk. I hang my head; it is time to accept the truth.

"I know why," I murmur to Briarlight.

"She's dying, isn't she?" She asks fearfully. I nod slowly.

"Don't say anything. I don't know how much time she has left and I don't want to upset the Clan." I mew to her. Sadly she nods her head and I check her much more quietly than I normally would have.

Back in my den I try to sleep, but I'm too broken up inside. Icecloud is sitting with Foxleap and Hollyleaf, attempting to eat a mouse, but she only had one bite before she pushed it away and laid her head down.

I wonder what's wrong, and then realize she's sitting next to the love fest couple, duh! Poor Icecloud, actually poor _anyone_ who ever has to be anywhere near them- _ever_.

It probably makes it worse that it's just her sitting there. With no mate… so maybe I do have a chance! Hope lights me up like a star, I have to go for it. I can't bear to ask _what if?_


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Here's more chapters! Yay! Okay, it is Spring break right now (whoo-hoo!) so chapters may not come out soon and also its almost summer break and Midnightstar and I most likely won't see each other (hopefully we will though!) so that may be a problem with chapters being published sorry about that but we will try and work around that so be patient with us! **

**Also keep reviewing! :D **

**Thanks!**

**-Echosong**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen: Hollyleaf<p>

Foxleap and I are sharing a wonderful meal with Icecloud; I am officially the best sister/best friend ever! Lionblaze and Cinderheart look so happy together – thanks to me! So like a fool I'm thinking that nothing that nothing can go wrong. (I can't help it!) It's perfect until:

"Can't you two lay off each other?" Icecloud hisses suddenly.

"What?" Foxleap stares at his sister like she gone nuts.

"You're _always_ hanging all over each other! Ferncloud and Dustpelt aren't even as bad as you guys! You make me _sick!_" She thrashes her tail as she jumps up and walks away, jealous much?

"What in the name of StarClan was that about?" Foxleap asks, majorly confused.

"She's jealous of us because she doesn't have a mate of her own." I murmur to him.

"Oh. Well why doesn't she get one?" He asks. _Toms!_

"It doesn't work that way for she-cats." I explain patiently. "The tom has to make the first move; otherwise it looks like we're all desperate and clingy."

"What if the tom can't make the first move?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" I mew.

"Like what if he's too scared to, or he's still getting over someone else, or…or he's _with_ someone else." Foxleap explains.

"Then there's not much the she-cat can do. She has to get over him."

"That's horrible! She'll be upset forever! She'll never forgive me!"

"Um, what?"

"When we first became apprentices, we made a pact that neither one of us get a mate before the other. She made me agree and I was young so I was like whatever. But I love you! I _have_ to be with you." He wails. I look into his eyes so full of love and pain, his heart is being torn apart. The two most important cats in his life and he feels like he has to choose between us.

"I'll fix this! I'll follow Icecloud and find out who she likes, and then I'll talk to them like I did for Lionblaze and Cinderheart, and she'll fall in love and then everyone will happy!" I mew, begging_ him_ to be happy.

"Are you sure that will work?" he mews doubtfully.

"Of course I'm sure! It worked for Lionblaze and Cinderheart didn't it?" I mew wounded.

"Sorry, it's just that this is my sister! She can't be hurt."

"I know, I'll make sure she won't be." I promise purring lightly as I lean into him, twining our tails. A small smirk appears on my face as feel him relax and purr with me.

I think the best thing to do in the Icecloud situation is to let her burn off her steam and talk to her in the morning, maybe I can talk to Brambleclaw about going on a patrol with her.

I wake when I hear cats stirring, the dawn patrol. Icecloud is among the cats getting up. I wait until they all plod out of the den before I rise as well. Foxleap makes a small noise of protest, still asleep. I run my tail along his pelt, loving him to the point where I think I might burst.

"Hey Brackenfur!" I call trotting across the hollow to them, "Can I come with you?" he turns and nods before running out of the tunnel.

I follow the patrol hastily, catching up to Icecloud.

"Hey, can I run with you?" I mew. She nods and I push on, "I know I'm probably the last cat you'd want here." She flicks her ear guiltily.

"Not really." She mews.

"Well if you tell me who you'd rather be with, then I'll pretend to be them, and we'll all win."

"How will you win?" She asks.

"Metaphorically I'd still be nice and warm in the den. So tell me." She makes a weird sound like she was about to speak but cut herself off as she starts to.

"It doesn't matter; they'd never be able to run with me on a dawn patrol anyway." She mews putting on a burst of speed leaving me to curse under my breath and try to figure out _that_ riddle.

We slow at the WindClan border.

"We'll patrol here and loop around to the ShadowClan border, then back to camp. We should split up so we can cover more ground." Brackenfur mews briskly, the run must have woken him up. Wish I could say the same for me.

"Icecloud," I call, refusing to give up. "Want to patrol with me?"

"Yeah, okay." She replies not looking too thrilled. I can still remember her and Foxleap as cute little kits begging me for battle training. Weird.

"Let's try over here, they often run over the border chasing squirrels." Icecloud mews indicating the stream that leads to the moonpool.

"Sounds good." I reply and we head toward a part of the stream that the others aren't checking.

"We're all good here," Brackenfur mews after checking with the rest of the patrol, "What about you?" I open my mouth drawing air over my scent glands, and one scent sticks out. Breezepaw (well pelt) which isn't too bad, it could have drifted across the stream – but it wasn't lingering or stale. He was here! On the wrong side of the border.

"Breeze –"

"Breezepelt!" Icecloud and I yowl at the same time.

"What?" Thornclaw snarls racing to us.

"Where?" Spiderleg hisses.

"There!" Icecloud yowls at the same time I pinpoint him in a holly bush.

"In the holly!" I yowl racing to the bush, Icecloud and Thornclaw on my heels. He wriggles out of the bush as I reach it.

"What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" Brackenfur hisses.

"I accidently crossed the border chasing a rabbit; I smelled you coming and didn't figure that you'd believe me, so I hid." Breezepelt mews lazily. "And anyway it wasn't long ago that it was _your_ cat_s_ on _my territory_ and they were way farther in."

"Get off!" Spiderleg hisses.

"Whatever," Breezepelt mews arrogantly, "And friendly tip, I do the dawn patrol a little earlier. Who knows what type of battle patrol could slip by while you're sleeping in?" For one mouse-tail the whole patrol would have clawed his sorry pelt off. Instead we flank him until he crosses the border.

"If I ever catch a whiff of your sent on my territory again I will go straight to Onestar." Brackenfur snaps as Breezepelt crosses the stream back into WindClan territory.

"You do that." He mews with a bored look on his face. One more arrogant tail flick and he's gone.

As soon as he's out of sight Brackenfur turns to Icecloud and me, "I want you to go back to camp and report to Firestar, that could be him being an arrogant mouse-brain or it could be a thinly veiled threat. We'll continue on and keep our eyes open, you two do the same." We nod and then turn and run, racing as fast as we can back to camp.

The camp is only just beginning to wake when we burst into it like a horde of foxes are on our tails.

"Firestar!" We gasp as we charge into his den.

"What is it? What's happened?" He mews worriedly, infected by our fear.

"Breezepelt was on our territory!" Icecloud hisses.

"Were there others?" He asks.

"No it was just him, that's not what we're worried about. It's what he said." I mew quickly.

"What did he say?"

"'Friendly tip, I'd do the dawn patrol a little earlier. Who knows what type of battle patrol could slip by while you're sleeping in?'" Icecloud recites at top speed. Firestar's hackles rise and his eyes flash with fury.

"How dare he?!" he spits.

"Brackenfur wasn't sure if it was a threat or not." I mew fluffing my own fur out.

"I'll send out Battle patrols, disguised as hunting patrols. If there's any fox-hearted WindClan cat on ThunderClan territory we'll shred their pelt off." Firestar declares, his pelt still ruffled by an unseen angry wind.

Icecloud's eyes suddenly grow wide, "What if it was a warning?" she breathes.

"Pardon?" Firestar mews tersely.

"What if he meant that they will attack soon?" She explains.

"Good point. But I'm still sending out patrols, and we'll double border patrols. Hollyleaf do you know where Lionblaze is? I want him to lead one of the battle patrols." I shrug helplessly,

"He might still be asleep with Cinderheart," I mew.

"Find him for me, will you?" I nod and turn to leave with Icecloud.

"WindClan will never invade my Clan again as long as I'm still breathing." I hear Firestar hiss as we pad out.

"Again?" I murmur to Icecloud.

She looks at me confused for a moment, "Don't you remember? They attacked us before you disappeared, you fought in the battle. For StarClan's sake Squirrelflight almost died in it!"

I draw my breath in sharply, "No," I mew, "I don't remember a thing." The camp has fully woken up now and Foxleap pads over to us, looking worried when he notices the stricken look on our faces.

"What's happened?" He asks. I let Icecloud explain while I continue to search for Lionblaze. Noticing Jayfeather slipping out of his den I call to him, if anyone can find Lionblaze it's Jayfeather. A slight look of panic crosses his face as he walks to me buts it's gone by the time he reaches us so I can't tell if I was imagining it or not.

"What, Hollyleaf?" he mews.

"I need to find Lionblaze." I mew.

"He and Cinderheart just left, hunting. Why?"

"We think WindClan might invade." I mew quickly.

"Let them try!" He snarls his claws sliding out. Real rage glows like fire in blind blue eyes.

"That's why we want Lionblaze." I mew trying to calm him.

"I have to go." He mews turning around to go back into his den. I hear Icecloud give a soft sigh as he leaves and I shoot her a sidelong look my blood turning to ice when I see the look of love on her face.

"I have to go fined Lionblaze." I mew hurriedly and race out of the hollow as quickly as I raced into it.

"Lionblaze!" I yowl bowling over him and Cinderheart in a small glade not far from camp.

"What are you doing?" he yowls.

"Firestar wants you!" I gasp, "For a battle patrol." Eagerness flashes in his amber eyes as he leaps up,

"What are we waiting for then?" he yowls. We race off again Cinderheart on our tails.

"Wait!" I hiss when we slip into camp, pulling him away from Cinderheart.

"What?" Lionblaze mews impatiently.

"I think Icecloud is in love with Jayfeather!"

"No!" He gasps, worry and fear dance in his eyes. "We have to talk as soon as I get back." He mews rushing to Firestar.

Waiting is madding. We have to figure out what to do now! Icecloud CANNOT break the code. She just can't!

Finally Lionblaze reappears; with a quick report to Firestar ("No sign of them.") we rush to the warriors den.

It's mercifully empty and Lionblaze turns to me flicking his tail worriedly.

"It's not just Icecloud who's fallen in love." He mews.

"What do you mean?" I ask peevishly as we have no time for mysteries.

"Jayfeather is in love with Icecloud." My jaw drops.

"No." I whisper shaking my head as if I can will it not to be true.

"I am dead serious." Lionblaze insists.

"What do we do?" I moan.

"We can't let them know. We'll have to keep them away from each other." Lionblaze decides, a frantic gleam shining in his amber eyes.

"How?" I demand, sure I look as frantic as him.

"No idea."

"We should probably rejoin the Clan." I mew after a long period of silence. Lionblaze can only nod helplessly. We walk out, trying to smooth our pelts and put unconcerned looks back on our faces.

"Hey guys!" Jayfeather calls, sounding cheerful – for him anyway.

"Hey Jayfeather." Lionblaze mews quietly.

"What's wrong?" He asks suddenly weary.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong!" I squeak.

"Yeah right." He mutters and I feel him probing my mind. No! He can't find out! Oops. The weariness on his face switches to shock in half a second. He whips around and vanishes into the crowd.

"Fox dung!" Lionblaze spits. Couldn't have put it any better myself.

"We have to find him!" I mew running to his den. He's not there.

"Where would he be?" Lionblaze hisses.

"I don't know!" I wail.

"We have to find him!" Lionblaze echoes me.

"A search party!" I yowl.

"Brambleclaw!" Lionblaze yowls, "Jayfeather's missing!"

"When did you last see him?"

"A few moments ago – we had argued." Lionblaze lies.

"Well then we must organize a search party! We can't have our medicine cat disappearing. You two will lead?" He mews looking at us expectantly, and I can hear his unsaid, _especially not a blind medicine cat_.

"Absolutely!" I mew, "We have to find him!"

Brambleclaw nods, "I'll assemble our best trackers, you can alert Firestar." He then bounds quickly away.

"I don't want to alert Firestar." Lionblaze mumbles.

"Why?" I ask in confusion.

"Because he'll see right through our story!"

"If he does, then he does." I mew sharply, "The only thing that matters right now is finding our brother. Or did you forget? He's not just your medicine cat."

Lionblaze hangs his head for a moment then looks back up, "How could I forget?" he mews furiously, "For a long time he was the only family I had left!"

"What?" I gasp.

Horror lights my brothers amber eyes, "N-Nothing." He stammers, "Come on we have to get Firestar." He turns around and runs away from me to Firestar's den. When I catch up to him Firestar is with him and mewing,

"You two will have to split up, you take the territory closest to the ShadowClan border and Hollyleaf can take WindClan."

"Sure Firestar!" Lionblaze mews and rushes to Brambleclaw.

"Go on Hollyleaf." Firestar mews, "There is no time to lose." I nod, fear knotting my stomach I follow Lionblaze. Brambleclaw has assigned Lionblaze's patrol and they leave tearing off toward the ShadowClan border. Brambleclaw has given me Cloudtail which is fine by me – he's still our best tracker.

"Cloudtail!" I mew when we get out of the hollow, "I want you on point." He swiftly moves to the front and we all stay still letting give his full attention finding my brother's scent.

"This way!" He calls when he's found it and we race off after him. We run through the forest following a path leading to the WindClan border, we reach the stream and the scent points along the stream to the moonpool.

"There, he's just gone to talk to our warrior ancestors." Cloudtail mews sounding both relived and a tad annoyed.

"Then why didn't he just tell us?" I ask.

"He probably just forgot." Squirrelflight mews. I flick my tail, I know that's not it but there's nothing I can do, not now that we've found him, innocently chatting with our warrior ancestors. _Not!_ I pad slowly back to camp, apprehension still weighing heavy on my heart.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, back again! Yeah its only one but Midnightstar really wanted it published ;D lol. **

**Enjoy!**

**-Echosong**

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen: Jayfeather<p>

She loves me! She loves me! I can't _believe_ it! She really truly loves me! Everything will be wonderful now! Well for us at least… rest of the Clan not so much.

The air is starting to warm and from the warmth of the ground the sun must be making its climb. I follow the stream quickly – time is of the essence I can't waste it! I scramble across the stone barley noticing as my paws slip into the dimple the ancients left. I skid to a stop by the pool and lay down quickly letting my nose brush the water as I drift to sleep.

I wake expecting to see StarClan's bright hunting grounds; instead the dreary evilness of the Dark Forest surrounds me. How'd I end up here? In the Place of No Stars? A calm commanding voice drifts from the shadows,

"What do you think, Brokenstar? Do you trust the accused traitor? Will you vouch for him? Or shall we execute him?"

"Why shouldn't we trust him Mapleshade?" replies Brokenstar, cold and cunning.

"He stopped Ivypool from proving herself! He showed mercy! He went against our ways!" This is Mapleshade's snarl.

"I had to save my brother! I couldn't lose him twice!" Tigerheart's yowl. He seems unafraid - only annoyed. Stupid mouse-brain they're going to kill you!

"It _was_ his brother… not like he saved someone from ThunderClan or anything." Tigerstar mews, voice heavy with contempt. "And he has my name. He could become another great ruler of our wonderful land!"

"He doesn't have the heart and you know it! I say we kill him know before he can betray us." Mapleshade spits.

"He could still betray us in death." Brokenstar points out, "If we are to do anything we should keep him here and never let him see light again." Brokenstar's voice is contemplating, "But I still don't believe that he would betray us."

"We need someone else – impartial, a vote. Thistleclaw?" Tigerstar mews.

"No. He's on his special mission." Mapleshade reminds him.

"One of the Clan cats. Our newest recruit perhaps?"

"Good idea Brokenstar. Bring her fourth." Tigerstar chuckles evilly.

Suddenly a new scent drifts to my nose, Blossomfall! She couldn't! She wouldn't – would she?

"Brokenstar, Tigerstar, Mapleshade, why am I here –?" her terrified voice cuts off in a gasp, she must have seen Tigerheart.

"Funny question my dear; you see we're having a little dispute." Mapleshade's voice is as cunning as it is evil.

"Some cats' think that Tigerheart here is a traitor, I myself am uncertain," Tigerstar, preparing the execution.

"What we need from you is an answer. Do you think Tigerheart here is a traitor?" Brokenstar, getting right to the point.

"I'm – I don't know I haven't been here long enough – try Ivypool." Blossomfall stammers – BIG mistake.

"We asked _you _though dearie!" Mapleshade snarls. I can tell that Blossomfall is frozen like she's about to be run over by a monster – might be a less painful way to go.

"I-I would never call him a traitor, he looks like one of your most loyal warriors to me." Blossomfall finally stammers. Let's hope she's making it up – or Tigerheart's a _really_ good actor.

"Good. Then Mapleshade you are to trust him completely from now on. Discord and distrust leads to falling apart. It's a weakness I will not have! Not when we're so close. Blossomfall, Tigerheart you may return to the Clans." Tigerstar mews, then he, Brokenstar and Mapleshade vanish. Blossomfall turns and runs into the mist without giving Tigerheart a second glance. Tigerheart however walks straight to me.

"You're lucky to be alive you know?" he mews softly, "I don't know how much you heard but I'm assuming it was enough. I need to talk to you away from here, I promise it's important. Take me to StarClan if you can, we can talk there right?" I look up to him, his amber eyes bright showing the truth. They are the only light in this eternal darkness. I have to trust him. I nod once and let myself fade away – praying that I'm taking him with me.

"Now what was that all about?" I hiss as soon as we are safe.

"Can-can you _see_ me?" Tigerheart mews staring at me with undisguised shock.

"Yes." I mew tersely, I don't care about this, "I can see in dreams big deal, now _explain_!"

"They were right. I _am_ a traitor – have been since they almost killed Flametail. Again. Not that I have anyone to tell anything to, Blackstar doesn't know about the Dark Forest and he'd kill me if he found out. But I collect information, just for me I guess, but I have plenty to tell you – not now though I need to get home as soon as I can – but when the war comes – and it's coming quickly – I won't be fighting on _their_ side that's for sure!" He stands looking at me wearily after his speech. Wow.

"How many others?" I ask.

"What?"

"How many other cats are there? How many others are traitor to all of us!" I snap, fear getting the best of me.

"Oh. Lots and they're bringing more every day. Just Ivypool and Blossomfall from ThunderClan though. Guess Ivypool is your spy – what about Blossomfall?"

"No. I didn't even know she was there until tonight." I mew, my voice hollow.

"Oh, well some cats are kinda obvious, Breezepelt is the absolute worst! He struts around that place like he owns it!" Tigerheart mews with contempt.

"I already knew he was one of them." I mew flicking my tail.

"How?"

"He and Brokenstar tried to kill me."

"NO!" Tigerheart gasps.

"Yeah, would you know anything about Breezepelt getting any missions or anything? We found him on ThunderClan territory."

"Fox dung!" Tigerstar yowls, "They must be ready to attack! They always send out scouts before a battle!"

"I guess you need to go back to ShadowClan now." I mew trying to swallow my fear.

"Oh, uh yeah." I stare at him for a moment until his form fades away and I streak off, I have some dead warriors to pick a fight with.

"Hey Bluestar, Yellowfang, Spottedleaf!" I yowl. It's Feathertail who appears.

"What Jayfeather?" She sounds annoyed.

"What's with you?" I ask.

"I was about to go visit my brother and Brook and their cute little kits when I hear your dulcet tones and I think _'Well Yellowfang will kill you if I let her deal with this on her own and something makes me think no one's going to stop her'_ so can you make this quick? I'm kind of on a schedule here!"

"Uh yeah, I want to have a mate." I think I just stopped her-technically-shouldn't-be-real heart.

"You WHAT? Are you absolutely insane?" Feathertail literally screams, almost shattering my ears. (And I would like to keep those, at least, whole.)

"Feathertail what's going on?" Yellowfang walks up – here we go.

"He wants a mate."

"Technically we did say that he could choose." Yellowfang points out, calmer than I had expected.

"Only because we didn't think his choice would be this." Feathertail hisses.

"We'll have to punish him." Yellowfang mews slowly, cocking her head slightly.

"Punish who?" Bluestar appears. Why do I feel like I'm invisible? Wait, because they're acting like I AM! (They're filling Bluestar in.)

"We could reincarnate you into one of his kits. What? You have to admit your life slightly stunk." Feathertail mews sounding defensive at Bluestar's look.

"How exactly is that a punishment?" I mew.

"Oh I guess you're right." Feathertail mews shrugging.

"We could still do it, me and Snowfur; she deserves a better life too." Bluestar mews, a musing and slightly hopeful look her face.

"Excuse me," I snap, annoyed at being ignored, "but if you care I happen to have a plan where you _don't_ have to punish me." All three cats whip around giving me their full attention. Spottedleaf slips in as I being to speak.

"It's not really fair that toms can't have mates, we're way less emotional so when that if they go into battle we won't be nuts worried and distracted from our work, it won't mess up my duties and if there are kits (which I doubt given the state of things) it's not like I'm going to be the one kitting anyway. So please, you've been here, just let me be happy."

"I supposed that it won't really hurt…" Bluestar mews hesitantly.

"And you're sure it won't interfere with your duties?" Yellowfang asks giving the me a sharp look.

"I promise. I'll still be completely focused." I vow and the four she-cats exchange looks,

"We're _so_ going to regret this." Feathertail mews.

"Jayfeather, you can have a mate." Bluestar mews.

"And _you _have to tell Firestar." Spottedleaf mews, half tiredly, half longing.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Hollyleaf

Jayfeather still hasn't shown up yet. Cloudtail went to fetch Lionblaze's patrol and as soon as my brother got back we plopped down in front of the thorn tunnel and haven't moved since.

I feel bad for Foxleap and Cinderheart, because they came over trying to comfort us and we both gave them looks that said very plainly _go away!_ I tried to explain it and I think they got it, but it didn't stop them both from being hurt. Oh well, I'm a little to freaked out to care at the moment.

"Maybe we should go to the moonpool." Lionblaze's voice is hoarse, it the first time he's talked since he mewed very quietly "Hey" when he sat down.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I reply – surprised to hear how hoarse my own voice is. "But if he's not back by sun-down then we're going."

"They speak!" Graystripe mews in fake shock as he walks by. I roll my eyes but Lionblaze just mrrows with laughter.

I feel my brother relax slowly, Graystripe had done him good. But no one can calm me. The only thing that will make me feel better is if I saw Jayfeather in front of me and I could convince him that he was nutso and he HAD to stick to the code. I sigh heavily shaking my head with dread.

My ears prick up at a noise, like a cat running through the forest not caring what they are crashing into. JAYFEATHER!

A gray blur thunders by us and into the camp. My brother slows enough only to find Icecloud and let his face light up with happiness before scrambling up the ledge to Firestar's faster that than he normally would of.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Icecloud mews from the crowd far too worried. Any cat who knew Jayfeather knew that he could make it up there in his sleep and would claw the ears off of any cat who said otherwise.

"He'll be fine." I mew glaring at the cat who I was sure was going to mess everything up, I mean come on! _Really?_ Falling in love with a medicine cat? That just has disaster written all over it.

If we let this go on they'll become one of the 'don't make this mistake, kits' stories the elders tell!

And I really thought that Jayfeather had more sense. Or at least he cared about his Clan more. Apparently I was _wrong_! I start pacing, my mind racing. Dovewing slips up to me,

"Quick question," she mews, "what the heck is going on?"

"Umm," I mew back, what do I say?

"I know they're in love." She mews abruptly.

"How?" I ask bewildered. A flash of panic mars her green eyes, but she seems to push it away because when she answers her voice is calm,

"Well they're not exactly hiding it are they?" I can't really argue with that.

"I don't know. All I know is that Jayfeather is really starting to scare me." I confess softly.

"Yeah you're not the only one," she mews twitching her ear uneasily. I have to stop this! Foxleap will be able to talk some sense into Icecloud. I race to the warriors den where he's sleeping.

"Foxleap!" I mew waking him up.

"Well hello my little holly bush, what's up?" he mews sleepily.

"Uh first never call me that again, ever. Second your sister is in love with Jayfeather and is most likely going to break the warrior code." I mew quickly. No need to drag out the pain.

"What in the name of StarClan!" He yelps, "You have _got_ to be kidding!"

"No I'm not. I wish I was." I mew tensely. Foxleap stares at me mouth agape for what feels like five hours then he yelps really loudly and runs out of the den.

So that's one problem taken care of, now all I have to do is get through to Jayfeather and we can forget that this little incident ever happened.

Okay so maybe it _won't_ work as well as that. I walk out of the warriors den to see the two siblings squared off, facing each other fur fluffed up to the fullest extent and claws out ready to pounce on each other. _Fox dung!_

"You are such a fox-hearted mouse brain!" Icecloud yowls. I see hurt light Foxleap's eyes but it only seems to add to his fury.

"I am NOT! If anyone's the mouse brain it's _you!_ _You're_ the one about to throw your life away! Did you not see what happened to Leafpool? Squirrelflight? Brambleclaw? Basically _anyone _who's made the mistake you want to make?" He spits back. I wince at his harsh tone, not the best way to go.

"How _dare _you!" She snarls tensing her muscles to pounce.

"What is going on here?" Ferncloud demands as she and Dustpelt return from hunting… _this_ should be fun.

"Well?" Ferncloud hisses, "Are you going to tell me why you're acting like spoiled kits?" Foxleap shoots a glance at his sister, as angry as he is, he can't do it. He can't sell his sister out.

"We were just arguing." He mutters hanging his head, ashamed at the lie.

"Oh I see, having a little sibling squabble, right?" Ferncloud mews icily, "In front of the whole Clan? I think not. That is by far the worst lie you have ever told me. It obvious what's going on here, Icecloud did something bad and or stupid and you're mad at here for it, but not mad enough to tell me. Hmm." She fixes her son a glare from sharp green eyes. "Well Icecloud, are _you_ going to tell me?" She asks turning to her daughter.

"It's nothing, mother." She mews, not meeting Ferncloud's eyes.

"Right, because siblings argue to the point where they're going to murder each other over _nothing_. You know you may be warriors but you are still _my_ kits and I expect you both to be completely honest with me. Now I am going to go take a nap, and by the time I wake up you are going to tell me _everything_, understand?" She hisses, burning her kits with her angry stare. "I will be completely honest with you two; I have _never_ been _more ashamed _of you in _my life_." She mews every syllable with a cold fury that I did not know she was capable of. She turns and stalks off, Dustpelt follows her fixing his kits with a glare that says the same as their mother's, I suppose he's too mad to speak.

"Now look what you've done." Icecloud mews wearily staring at the spot where her mother disappeared as she sinks to the ground.

"ME?" Foxleap mews incredulously. He lays down next to her, his eyes dull with shock. I know I can't fix this for him.

Suddenly he mews quietly, "Please just see sense, Icecloud." Wrong thing to say.

She jumps right up eyes flaring, and draws breath.


	18. Chapter 17

**This chapter reminds me of Tinie Tempah's song Written In the Stars, I wonder why? ;D haha I love updating the story since I have no idea what would happen next! (Since Midnightstar is writing the first part in our series which I am ever so grateful for!)**

**Please keep reviewing!**

**-Echosong**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen: Jayfeather<p>

Firestar has been standing still (I'm assuming starting at me) for a _long_ time. I'm actually starting to get worried. I told him everything that Bluestar, Yellowfang, Feathertail, and Spottedleaf said and then he just froze with disbelief pumping his blood. And a lot of hurt – mostly directed at Spottedleaf.

"Bluestar said that?" He croaks finally, "Yellowfang said that? _Spottedleaf_ said that?"

"Yes." I mew wondering if he's gone loopy.

"Are you _sure_ you weren't just dreaming?" He whispers with a faint air of grasping at straws.

"Yes," I snap defensively.

"_Bluestar_ said that?" he asks _again._

"_Yes!" _I hiss, "They all said that it would be okay for me to have a mate, do want me to get them to come here?"

"Yes, actually I do." He replies still sounding shell-shocked. I close my eyes trying to decide who to choose – not Spottedleaf that would suck too much. Bluestar? Yeah she works.

"Bluestar!" I call. I can see her in my mind, proud and blue furred, which you know makes sense. (It'd be weird if she was called Amberstar or something.)

"Wow Jayfeather you're getting mighty clingy aren't you? What do you want?" She mews.

"It's Firestar." I reply.

"No problem. I thought he'd have trouble believing you." She suddenly fades from my mind and I have the feeling she's either in Firestar's mind or just in the den. (The mind thing's cooler.)

"So you really, _truly_ said that?" Firestar mews.

"Yes, Firestar I did." Bluestar replies. Dang! She's in the den.

"That's just so unlike you." Firestar protests weakly.

"I know, and this must seem crazy to you but it really must be done. For more reasons than one. Something even I do not know of yet, though I have a feeling we will have our next great prophecy soon. This will shape the destinies of the Clans! It is written in the stars! You must let it happen, and Firestar," it sounds like she fading away, "hasn't Sandstorm given you everything she can? Do you ever regret giving her your love? It's time to let go." I feel Bluestar's presence fade away, it's just me and my disgruntled leader left in the den.

"Do you know anything of what she was talking of?" Firestar snaps suddenly (lately I've noticed that when he gets really mad he talks weird – it's starting to creep me out to be honest).

"No, it was strange though." I mew.

"You can say that again." He mutters under his breath. "Well if you get any prophecies come to me at once. It looks like you _were_ telling the truth. Bring Icecloud to me and we'll talk, if she is uninterested I assume that you will give this up and stick to the code?" I nod at once knowing that Icecloud _is_ interested.

"Then go. And be quick I want to get this over with." He sounds stressed and I don't blame him, it would be horrible to be a leader and have to do what he has to do.

I rush down the ledge back in to the heart of camp and prepare to find Icecloud but there's no need to look far. She and Foxleap are standing not far from me and there's fury radiating off of both of them. (They're probably facing each other since they're fighting.)

"Oh so _you _can have your perfect mate and anything else you can dream of but _I_ can't?" Icecloud is yowling.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Foxleap shoots back. Icecloud draws in her breath to snarl back but I step in,

"Icecloud," I mew," Firestar wants to see you."

"Great now look what you've done." Foxleap mutters. Icecloud's emotions flare beyond fury but she says nothing. Instead she rushes to my side and our pelts brush all the way back to Firestar's den.

We enter as one and that's how we plan on leaving. The river of emotions flowing between us is so intense I almost black out, but it feels so good. No cat has wanted me like this since Half Moon. A pang of guilt and pain hit me sharply, but I push through it. Icecloud is white (or so they say I mean her mother named her with Ice so you would assume that she is white) and I'm almost positive that someone said that she had green eyes so maybe she's Half Moon reincarnated. Anyways Firestar is talking to Icecloud, telling her that StarClan gave me approval to have a mate because I want her. He makes it sound better than it is. I feel Icecloud twine her tail with mine and she purrs,

"Yes Jayfeather! The fact that you went to StarClan to fight for me is so sweet!"

"You make it sound better than it was. I was just desperate." I mew sheepishly.

"So was I. And we might be again soon..." Suddenly her fear takes over me, she imagines Ferncloud just shaking her head and walking away, Foxleap yowling "You're dead to me!" at her, the Clan shunning her, just turning their backs when she walks up, and the pathetic whimper of kits in pain, her punishment.

"That won't happen." I vow, whispering it in her ear.

"We'll have to be strong," she whispers back, "Just in case." I nod and we turn to Firestar.

He sighs heavily, "If StarClan wants it then I will see that it is done," he mews tonelessly, "Enjoy your mateship." As we walk out I hear him flop into his nest and feel his hopelessness take over. In his world everything is spiraling out of control, and he feels like the only thing he could protect – his Clan – has been taken from him.

We walk to my den ignoring the burning glares we receive from many. Icecloud curls up next to me while I pretend to sort herbs but what I'm really doing is just breathing in her sent. How long we spend that way I don't know but I can still feel her anger at her brother boiling in her veins.

"Jayfeather?" she mews.

"Yes?" I reply smiling.

"Would you mind if I went hunting? I need to burn off some of this venom my dear brother stirred up inside of me."

"It's no problem, take as long as you like." I mew.

"Thanks." She replies, and before she can stand up I lick her ear. She pauses at the entrance of the den.

"I really do love you Jayfeather, and I'm so happy we can be together."

"I know, I feel the same way." She purrs lightly, and then she is gone.

I lay my head down on my paws, something nagging at the back of my mind… something I forgot, something important. I almost remember it when a hauntingly familiar sent fills my nose. Half Moon is standing at the entrance of my den, bathed in the glow that only StarClan or The Tribe of Endless Hunting can give.

"Half Moon!" I gasp.

"Hello dear Jay's Wing. Do not be wary my love I am not angry. It would be foolish of me as I gave you to her as a gift, an apology for us not being able to be together." She mews, a soft smile on her face.

"It was my fault more than yours!" I protest.

"True, and it would be untruthful if I let you believe that an apology is the only reason why I gave her heart to you. Your destiny is not yet over and what must come next will shock you above everything else. I fear that you are not yet ready for this, you are lucky that you will not need to do much. Listen for the prophecy, and leave your mind open, the answer is not the first one that it appears to be. I must go now." Her eyes are sad and they are filled with love. "I will never let anything happen to her and I will not turn this into a Firestar-Spottedleaf-Sandstorm tragedy. We let each other go and we must live with that decision." She is fading and I am being torn apart.

"No! Wait don't go!"

"Good-bye Jay's Wing and remember, keep your ears and your mind open!" Then everything, even her scent fades away. I sit sadly, trying to work out my emotions and remember what I forgot.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey readers! Here's a new chapter! Oh, when we ask for reviews we do not want questions. If you would please **_**message**_** us with questions that would be nice. Thanks!**

**-Echosong**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen: Lionblaze<p>

One word. Treachery. All of the Clan now knows of Jayfeather's treachery. It's a low time to be in ThunderClan.

I'll give you the highlights of Firestar's announcement:

"So you expect me to just let _my_ kit shatter the warrior's code? I don't _think so_ Firstar I've already lost enough kits! You _know_ this!" Ferncloud's cold snarl is filled with disbelief, fury and pain.

"I know. I don't want this to happen. But according to Bluestar it is written in the stars. I can do nothing." Firestar's mew is bitter; he is more broken than ever. "At least StarClan is watching over us."

"Watching over us! _That's __**rubbish**__!_ They've forsaken us to a fate worse than death if you really think they mean this! Name one good thing that will come from this! _Tell me!_" Ferncloud sounds like she going mad, she's trembling all over and is staring at Firestar with a mix of horror and pleading; like she wants to believe that something good can come from this.

"I don't know. I just don't. But StarClan was here in this very den behind me. And they told me that I had to let this happen. I'm so sorry Ferncloud. We have to accept this." He turns around and walks back into his den.

"You may have to but _I_ don't." Ferncloud spits in rage.

Murmurs of agreement spread like fire through the Clan.

"Come on Ferncloud, just come and get Jayfeather to treat you for shock and you'll feel fine." Leafpool mews soothingly.

"NO!" she yowls glaring at her. "I don't know about any of you, but Jayfeather is no longer _my_ medicine cat. He wants to break the code then _fine!_ He won't catch _me_ in his den _ever_ again!" Yowls of agreement follow her words this time.

"And Icecloud? Is she no longer your daughter?" Leafpool's voice is quite but strong.

Ferncloud gives her an icy look, "We'll maybe _you_ could adopt her. As your own kits don't want you, and you two have so much in common." Leafpool steps back hurt and shock flowing from her face like blood. Ferncloud stomps away still trembling with fury.

Gasps echo dramatically around the hollow as we all exchange shocked looks.

Cinderheart rushes to my side and whispers, "No matter what our kits do I will always love them."

"I know, I will too. And uh anything you want to tell me?" I ask my heart quickening and my mouth drying.

"What? Oh! No, no, I meant if we ever have them." She mews hurriedly flicking her tail embarrassedly.

"Good, I wouldn't want to raise kits in a time like this."

"Me either… you need to talk to Jayfeather." She mews softly.

"I'm not sure that that's a good idea." I mew gazing into her pale blue eyes.

"He's your brother!" She hisses, looking at me scandalized.

"And he has pretty sharp temper, in case you haven't noticed." I retort frowning.

"Go! Please, for me." She wraps around me purring, and okay she has me.

"Fine if you insist." I flick her with my tail as I walk away.

I feel angry glares burn my pelt as I slip into my brother's den. Gasp! How dare I fraternize with the traitor! He's my brother okay? _Get over it!_

"Jayfeather?" I call.

"Come to yell at me?" He mews dully.

"No! You're my brother!" I protest sadly.

"I heard Ferncloud." Jayfeather replies, looking over.

"She's just in shock. She'll come around." I mew, not sure if this is helping.

"She was pretty harsh to Leafpool." Jayfeather mews in a vague sort of way.

"She didn't mean it." (Okay I don't actually know if she meant it or not but I'm trying to be comforting, so excuse the lie.)

"We're we that bad?" He asks his eyes begging for the truth.

"I don't know." I mew wearily; I have tried to put it out of my mind many times before so some details are sketchy. "We weren't much better if I remember correctly." I mew truthfully. "To her or Squirrelflight."

"I'm not going to lie, Lionblaze. No matter what, my kits will always know the truth."

"WHAT?" I yowl in shock.

He jumps up worriedly, "What?"

"You're having kits?" I shriek.

"WHAT?" No I meant when we do!" Jayfeather explains quickly, smoothing his fur back down. What is it with cats not taking the needed delicacy when they talk about kits?

"You and Cinderheart! Scaring me to death!" I exclaim, rolling my eyes and sitting down

"Do tell." Jayfeather mews, his eyes glinting with mischief for the first time in a long time.

"Well after Ferncloud had her blow up, Cinderheart came over to me and was like 'I'll always love our kits' and was I know, me too, then I really thought about it and I was thinking 'She's pregnant!' But she isn't and apparently I took it the wrong way. Then of course you about scared my pelt off."

"Oh Lionblaze." He mews shaking his head at me.

"Are you okay?" I mew after laughing.

"I don't know. I'm so happy to be with Icecloud, but all of this. And Firestar, I'm worried. This affected him more than I thought it would. Do you remember hearing the old stories about Bluestar?" He asks catching me off guard.

"I think so, why?"

"Because after Tigerstar tried to kill her," a spasm of fear shoots through me at the dreaded name, I start growling low in my throat. Jayfeather shoots me a look of confusion.

"I never told you!" I mew suddenly realizing it.

"Told me what?" Jayfeather asks frowning.

"After your story."

"Well after that, Bluestar went insane, crazy, nutso. Because she _lost_ power. They were so venerable to Tigerstar. Lionblaze I'm worried that history is about to repeat itself." Jayfeather confesses shaking his head.

"Never! Firestar is strong as he's always been!" I insist loyally.

"Really? He sounded _strong_ the last time you saw him?" I flinch at the truth in what Jayfeather is saying.

"B-But he's the best leader we ever had!" I protest.

"That was said about Bluestar too. He's losing control." Jayfeather mews sadly.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know. But if the Dark Forest finds out it'll be a blood bath." Jayfeather mews suddenly fearful.

"They'll find out." I mew wearily.

"What do you mean? Why don't you tell me what you forgot?" He mews quickly.

"I went to the Dark Forest."

"You did _what?_" Jayfeather snarls, spiking his fur up.

"I didn't want to! Tigerstar almost murdered me!" I growl angrily.

"No! How'd you get out of that?" Jayfeather asks, inching closer to me.

"Spottedleaf, she just appeared and she saved me." I explain and at my words I see Jayfeather tense, horror lighting his blind eyes.

"What?" I demand quickly.

"I just remembered what_ I _forgot." My brother hisses softly.

"What?"

"They almost killed Tigerheart." He whispers, looking down.

"Well aren't they in a cheery mood." I mew sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Yeah they thought he was a traitor, but um how would they know that Firestar is well, you know…"

"Oh Tigerstar was all 'I know everything, I am everywhere, and I will not rest until we have our vengeance! The forest is no longer safe for you!' then there was the sound of battle training blah, blah, blah. So basically they could be watching us right now listening to everything we say."

Jayfeather tenses again and mews quickly, "Oh. Well I'm fine so you can get back to Cinderheart now."

"Uh okay." I mew slightly hurt at his abrupt, I'm going to kick-you-out-now words. I rise and leave. The camp is completely silent. A few cats are huddle in scraggly clumps, but other than that the place is a ghost town, and Cinderheart rushes to me as soon as she sees me.

"Who died?" I ask her, almost completely serious.

"Ha-ha very funny. Only ThunderClan." She replies gravely, her blue eyes going dark.

"You can't be serious. I mean really! This not the worst thing to happen to ThunderClan! Is it?" I ask suddenly uncertain but Cinderheart shrugs her shoulders helplessly.

"Come hunting with me, please!" She mews looking desperate.

"Don't have to ask me twice. Let's go." We run through the forest, farther and farther from camp. Everything weighing on me feels like its suffocating me. A small voice in my head whispers _what if they're other cats in the Dark Forest? What if they tell them? You can't leave camp! It'll be attacked! ThunderClan will be destroyed!_

I stumble with shock at the truth. Fear wraps around me and I can hardly see through the darkness, I'm falling, falling,

"Cinderheart!" I gasp searching for her, the only thing that can save me from myself, "Help!"

Then she is here by my side,

"What?! What's wrong?" Her voice, her scent, her touch calms me, slows my racing heart and chases away the darkness. I blink and sit up; I'm trembling for some reason.

"Are you okay?" she mews staring at me fearfully.

"I think so." I mew, my pelt warming when I realize how stupid I've been.

"It's terrifying isn't? All of the terrible things that are about to happen." I stare at her, how had she known?

"I'm not stupid Lionblaze, something's up. And I have a feeling that's it horrible." She shivers.

"It is." I mew standing up and wrapping around her, "But we can stop it. And we will. I promise."

"Then I'm going to stop it with you." She declares, daring me to contradict her.

"We'll need you soon." I mew – realizing that it's true.

"We'll?" She questions.

"It's a long story. But to be honest I need you now." I twine my tail with hers.

"I know. I need you too." Cinderheart mews, her pelt warming a bit at the confession.

"Good. I would have been really mad if you needed another cat." I joke and she starts shaking with laughter.

"Don't ever worry about that. There's no one that can compete with you."

"I love you." I murmur in her ear leaning into her. It's so easy.

"I love you too, with all my heart and everything I am." I don't know how long we stay like that, but dusk has fallen when we make it back to camp. Before we walk in I turn to Cinderheart and mew,

"I don't know how I survived without you, and I'm positive that I'll never be able to live without you." Happiness lights her gazes and we walk back to the den and collapse in a nest wrapped around each other. I can almost forget the dark storm cloud hovering over us in this perfection.

My life would be perfect if it weren't for:

The Dark Forest.

A leader who is probably losing his sanity.

Jayfeather.

Can't he just see sense? But he's in love, and how can I wish losing this on anyone, _especially_ my brother?

It's Cinderheart again that eases my worries, and it's because of her that I finally fall asleep.


	20. Chapter 19

**Keep reviewing!**

**-Echosong**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen: Hollyleaf<p>

I'm going to have kits! I've never felt like this in my life! (Well the life I can remember anyway.) I still can't believe it, we've only been mates a few moons, in my last memory _Foxleap_ was a kit. Now _we're_ about to have kits! Is that bad? I seriously cannot believe this!

I need to see Jayfeather. I don't care what he's done he's still a medicine cat and my brother. But, uh, I think he's dead to the rest of the Clan. When I walk in he's sorting herbs and he draws back like he's expecting me to attack him.

"Jayfeather, are you okay?" I mew worriedly.

"Hollyleaf, aren't you mad at me?" He asks in surprise.

"No why would I be?" I mew, ignoring the huge reason why I would be.

"Oh," he mews visibly relaxing, "What do you want?"

"Um to talk to you." I mutter.

"I need to check on your kits, I'm sorry I forgot." Jayfeather mews, shaking his head with the realization.

"It's fine." I assure him and he pads over and starts sniffing me.

"Oh, that's strange." He mews, frown as confusion clouds his blind eyes.

"Strange?" I mew quickly.

"You're farther along than I thought you'd be…it's like your pregnancy's speeding up…" he sits in front of me, blind eyes staring like you would if you were thinking hard, "No that's impossible. Everyone goes at a different rate. You'll slow down soon enough."

Still not entirely reassured I mew, "I wanted to talk to you about me and Foxleap, I mean in my last memory he was just a kit, I was only an apprentice, isn't this wrong?'

"No." He mews reassuringly with a small smile, "You're last memory may have been as a paw but you settled back into camp as a _warrior _– that's who you are now. As for Foxleap, he has been a warrior for ages. You have nothing to worry about. But I have a question for you."

"What?" I mew, interested.

"Do you think Icecloud wants kits?" He asks sounding apprehensive.

I sigh uneasily, he loves her so much! How can I tell him that what he wants so much scares me? So bad. Maybe I shouldn't. His sharp attitude has softened; he's not the grouchy, resentful apprentice that he used to be, he's grown up and he can make his own decisions. Even if they're bad deadly ones. Okay now I feel even worse, no more talking to myself!

"Um, well," I mew remembering that Jayfeather had asked me a question, "I don't know. Before I fell in love I was worried about being _expected_ to have kits. Then I fell in love, and everything changed. I don't know about Icecloud, though I do think she would want to wait. With Foxleap and me, it's so rushed. I won't lie to you I'm having second thoughts, but I love Foxleap and I know he will always be there for me. That's all you have to do for Icecloud." He looks at me (still kind of creeping me out) thankfully.

"Thanks, Hollyleaf. I want you to come back regularly, your kits… I have a bad feeling…" he trails off frowning.

"What's wrong with them?" I mew fear freezing my blood.

"Not them, you're… just forget I said anything. You're fine." He mews not meeting my eyes. He's scaring me.

"I want you to get Icecloud and Foxleap back together. They miss each other, I know it." He mews abruptly, glancing up.

"You're right. I'll try, I promise." I mew, glad to focus on something I can control. I slip out of the den and suddenly I'm thrown into blackness.

"Hollyleaf! What are you doing?" Jayfeather's mew rings in my ears. Fury floods through me… betrayed, she betrayed us... then horror... what have I done? If they knew… there's no other choice… no other way out.

"Leave me alone!" I snarl, letting my fury out on my brother, the inside of me cringes, I'm horrible! What have I done? Horror rips my heart apart; I'm hardly walking, just stumbling through my blind fury, hate courses through me as I have never known. But at who? I can't tell… then it's all over.

My vision clears and the waves of emotions leave me. I stumble in shock as the clear, light day comes into focus around me. I have to dig my claws into the ground to steady myself. I stay stationary for a long time slowing my frantic heartbeat. It is too late when I realize that I had remembered something. That was a memory! But it's fading, I can only hold onto traces, just the swirl of feelings, nothing more. Maybe that's good, the memory scared me.

"Hollyleaf?" I look up. Foxleap stands before me, concern evident in his amber eyes, "Are you okay?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine." I lie quickly.

"Oh, I was worried." He steps closer letting his scent drift over me, chasing away my fear and uncertainty.

"I actually need to talk to you." I mew remembering my promise.

"What is it?" he mews playfully, a mischievous light in his eyes.

"It's about Icecloud." It's as if someone put out the warm fire that always lives in him. All the light disappears from his eyes, and he closes up immediately.

"What about her?" His voice isn't angry, just completely devoid of all emotion, like he's cut her out of his heart.

"That she's your _sister_!" I exclaim angrily, "_No matter what_ she did she's _family. _And you care about her, I know you do, and if you don't then I don't think you're the cat I want to be the father of my kits."

He steps back like I had attacked him. Then he whispers, "You cannot be okay with what they've done."

"It bothers me yes, but I already lost my brothers once and nothing, I repeat _**nothing **_will make me lose him again. I refuse to let you lose Icecloud. It. Won't. Happen."

"I miss her!" He confesses, "But look what she's done!"

"So? She's happy. Isn't that all you want for her?" I ask him softly.

"That and for her to, oh I don't know, live! Do you know what StarClan will do to her?" he demands, fear suddenly glowing in his eyes.

"Nothing, they let it happen." I reply stoically.

He rolls his eyes, "_If_ you believe Firestar."

"Why shouldn't I believe him?" Foxleap looks at me sadly, but says nothing. I flick my tail crossly.

"Well?" I prompt him.

"Fine, I will try to talk to her, but she might claw my ears off before I get the chance." He points out sourly.

"If you're really as close as you think you are, she'll feel the same way." I insist and he nods, looking like he's resigning himself to the worst.

Icecloud's pale pelt then appears in the thorn tunnel, she walks quickly head down dropping her share of prey on the pile. She's been hunting, alone, again.

"Hey," Foxleap mews walking up to her. She turns to him rigid with shock,

"Hey." She mews back, green eyes full of hope.

"We need to talk, let's go to the forest," he mews quietly to her. They walk out and I see them as kits, bouncing around each other, full of happy lightness.

Not long after they return, Icecloud goes to the warriors den and Foxleap comes over to me where I'm eating a particularly fat squirrel.

"Thank you." He mews wrapping around me, "And did I hear right? Are we having kits?"

"Oh! I'm sorry I thought you knew! But yes we are I can't believe it. Can you?" I gush and Foxleap's face lights up with happiness.

"No, but if they're anything like their mother, they'll be wonderful."

"Like me?" I mew pretending to be indignant, "Like you, you mean!"

"Never!" He mews with fake shock playing along. I swat him playfully with my paw and then go back to my squirrel. When I finish Foxleap mews hurridly,

"Should you see Jayfeather?"

"I was just there," I mew watching him closely, why was he acting like this?

"You should go again though, just to be sure." He persists.

"Uh I don't –" but Foxleap cuts me off as he stands up,

"Come on, let's go." I stand up glaring at the back of his head as he walks away.

"Hollyleaf, are you all right?" Jayfeather asks as we walk in.

"I'm fine. But not according to him." I spit bitterly. Foxleap shoots me a 'what's up?' look and I glare in response.

"I just wanted you to check on our kits…" Foxleap mews uncertainly.

"I already did." Jayfeather mews patiently.

"I just thought that you could never be too careful..." Foxleap mews, trailing off uncertainly.

Jayfeather shrugs and walks to me. He does the examination again, but pauses when he reaches my stomach.

"What's wrong?" I mew.

"It's bigger…" he mews sounding baffled.

"I just ate a really big squirrel." I mew praying that that's all it is. Jayfeather flicks his tail thoughtfully.

"Come back tomorrow, before you eat." He decides at last, "Other than that, you're fine." I stalk out of the den in front of Foxleap, and when he catches up, he mews,

"What was that all about?"

"I told you I already went! I can take care of myself you know!" I snap frowning at him.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that I'm sorry." He mews quickly, looking stricken.

"It's fine," I mew flicking my tail, "I'm going to rest, I'll see you later." I walk back to the shade of the warriors den, fearing the darkness that seems to be lurking at the edges of my mind.


	21. Chapter 20

**Oh yeah! 20th Chapter! haha Please keep reviewing! I have a special note at the bottom so please read! Thanks**

**-Echosong**

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty: Jayfeather<p>

Foxleap's just rushed out after Hollyleaf. When my sister stalked out, his bewilderment had smothered me. He really didn't know what he had done wrong. So either love made him a mouse-brain instead of blind (no pun intended) or he was already not the brightest kit in the litter. Because honestly, it was totally obvious why she was mad.

But maybe it's just obvious to me because I've always known everyone's emotions. Either way I have to get ready for Hollyleaf's kits, something's not right there, I can feel it. In the span of less than a day she has progressed at least three quarter-moons. It isn't natural; in fact I've never seen anything like it! Is this an omen? _This_ is why I needed Leafpool longer, how the heck am I supposed to deal with something I've never seen that's also LIFE THREATINING? I mean this isn't just any ordinary patient, this is my sister! I _have_ to take care of her and her kits!

I'm still brooding when I hear Icecloud come in.

"Are you all right?" I can hear the concern in her mew so I look up,

"Fine, you?"

"Yes, Foxleap and I just made up. You're lucky to have such loyal siblings you know. I can tell that they'll back you up no matter what." I nod absentmindedly.

Finally I mew, "What's the real reason you came?"

"How do you know that's not it?" She asks.

"You could have waited until we ate to tell me that, why come here now?" I point out.

"Is it not enough that I want to see you?" She's being stubborn now.

"Just tell me." I mew adding in my mind, _I'll find out one way or another_.

"Well I found out Hollyleaf's pregnant, actually the whole Clan found out, and I wanted to make sure she's okay." Icecloud mews sincerely causing me to flick my tail, should I confide in her? Isn't that what mates do?

"The thing is I don't know." I mew heavily, and at my words I immediately feel her shock.

"What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know?" She questions.

"She's too far along! She's progressed a moon in and she just found out, so she can't have been pregnant more than a quarter-moon and she is already a moon in and I have no idea why!" I mew, my fear exploding as the words come babbling out.

"That's terrible! Could this be some warning from StarClan? I mean who else has the power to do something like this?" A thrill of foreboding shoots through me at her words, who has been steadily and quietly gaining power? Who would it be just like to do something like this? The Dark Forest. No other option… but _why_? I mean what's the point of speeding up a pregnancy? Unless it's to throw me off, or harm the kits or Hollyleaf… Great StarClan what do I do?

"Jayfeather?" Icecloud's gentle mew breaks through my rush of confused thoughts,

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I'm sure everything will be okay, we just have to wait and see, and it'll all be fine. Why don't you take a break and we'll eat early today?" I sigh, she must really be worried if she's suggesting that we eat early, we normally eat when the others are asleep or the unlucky ones are patrolling so we don't have to feel their angry glares. But going now would mean walking outside at the time when everyone's eating. In other words _not fun_.

"Are you sure? I'm fine and we can wait." I mew gently and Icecloud's emotions harden.

"Yes I am absolutely sure! I'm sick of slinking around camp and hiding my face just because I fell in love! They're all just going to have to get over it! If Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Foxleap can live with us than the rest of them can live with us!" She declares heatedly.

"Okay, let's go eat." I mew quickly, slightly afraid that she's going to bite my head off.

The Clan is quieter than usual, some are talking and most of the conversation seems to be about Hollyleaf, they all sound excited. Most of them ignore us as we pass but one or two fall silent and I can hear a couple actually leave! Icecloud's anger next to me confirms my guess; we have some very rude Clanmates. We eat quickly and slip back into the den as fast as we can.

Once in the safety of solitude Icecloud mews, "So you were right, they _aren't_ ready for us yet, but I don't care!"

I sit down next to her and lick her shoulder consolingly, "And you think I do?"

"No. Can I sleep here tonight? I can't bear to face any of them in the warriors den; everyone's moved their nests away from mine." She admits, her voice small and sad despite her certainty.

"Of course! You are always welcome here!" I mew in conviction. Icecloud nods and I feel that her worries are slightly assuaged, but they remain strong. She soon she curls up in my nest (I'm making a makeshift one for me) miserably trying to fall asleep. I want to comfort her, but it's hard to when I can't even comfort myself. So I tidy up the den and then sit staring at the wall and let unhelpful thoughts flick across my mind.

_What if something goes wrong with Hollyleaf's kitting? It'll prove that you're an unfaithful medicine cat and there's no point in keeping you around. Worse, something bad will happen to Hollyleaf! What if you lose one of the kits? What if you lose all of the kits? What if you lose Hollyleaf? What if you lose Hollyleaf and the kits? _Horror flashes through me but the haunting thoughts remain, what do I do?

I curl up in my makeshift nest and fall asleep. Characteristically StarClan appears before me, but it's not Bluestar, Yellowfang, Spottedleaf or even Feathertail who sits in front me.

It's Cinder_pelt_.

Yep that's right _**pelt**_.

"I assume you're wondering how I could be sitting in front of you?" She asks calmly.

"Well yeah! You're supposed to be inside Cinderheart! Where is she?" I exclaim.

"Asleep. You know when I sleep I remember who I once was, and I can walk freely through time. It's taken me a long time but I've been able to do it, I can walk in StarClan and summon cats. Particularly _you_."

"Why me?" I ask.

"Because you need reassuring. I don't know why Hollyleaf's strange symptoms have arisen but I do know that no matter what, you need to trust yourself and your instincts. If you start to do something filled with doubt and decide that you are certain that you will fail then you _will fail_. But if you hold your head high and think, 'I'm good! I know I can do this!' then you can succeed. You need to trust yourself and your instincts Jayfeather, they are exceptionally good. I should know, I never had them, but Yellowfang did, so I can recognize it. You need to relax, what is meant to happen will come to pass and there is little that you can do about it. But you _can_ stop what is _never_ meant to happen and protect the future, your future, and others. Good luck, I must return to Cinderheart now, and if you please, protect our secret, especially from your brother. He has quite enough to worry about without adding to it. Good-bye." She fades from view, her gray pelt looking like smoke. One last trace of her reassurance lingers then she is gone, and my dream ends.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so Down A Dark Path is almost done :( Yeah well it's okay because I'm already working on the second fanfic in the series! Yay! (btw don't worry, this series is so not close to being done) But there is a huge problem. Summer Vacation is almost here and I doubt we would get any work, if any done. I'm going to try my best but please try and be patient! We love you guys and thanks for reading. Midnightstar is trying to get D.A.D.P done before summer the last day of school so it won't be a problem for her. Thanks for reading!**

**-Echosong**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One: Lionblaze

Something's wrong. And that's saying something because at the moment there are a lot of things wrong.

Let's focus on Hollyleaf shall we? She's already in the nursery and she's only known about her kits for three days. Three! She should not be in the nursery! Jayfeather's really worried; in fact I don't think I've ever seen him this freaked out. He and Brightheart spend all their time in camp watching after Hollyleaf, they're almost always whispering together with grim looks on their faces. This doesn't really help.

Then there's Leafpool who is acting like she wants to help. I'll see her start to walk toward them, but then she'll catch herself and fade away. Well I can't say I feel bad for her. She made her own decision and it is over and done with. She can't go back.

And on top of all this I think Jayfeather was right about Firestar. He hardly leaves his den anymore and when he does he looks confused and weak. Sandstorm never leaves his side; I think she's his last link to a sane mind. It's really terrifying. Brambleclaw has taken over most leader duties at Sandstorm's (and when his mind is clear Firestar's) urging. He has me and some other warriors doing most of his deputy duties. The whole Clan is hoping that the gathering might never even happen. There is no way ThunderClan can come out of it not looking weak.

I flick my ear and stand up, leaving my untouched mouse behind. I walk slowly to where Graystripe sits.

"Border patrol. Take five cats, no apprentices and loop around the territory. Take whoever you want, but they have to be fast runners." He mews shortly. I nod once and scan the clearing. The morning light illuminates the hollow, throwing the tree into sharp relief. Spiderleg, his long legs make him a fantastic runner, Rosepetal, she inherited her dad's legs, Cinderheart, a good runner and I need her beside me, Ivypool, her Dark Forest training has given her incredible stamina, and Dovewing, we'll need her senses.

"Spiderleg, Rosepetal, Cinderheart, Ivypool, Dovewing! Patrol!" I yowl and they thread through the crowd toward me. Cinderheart twines her tail with mine as Dovewing asks,

"Where are we going?"

"Looping the entire territory." I reply and Ivypool gives a barely audible sigh causing me to flash her a look that says: _Are you up to this?_ I don't want to over work her. Her blue eyes harden mutinously, YES! They read. I shrug; I can clearly remember how exhausted the nightly training had made me, but she never seems to want to be anything less than a hundred and ten percent for her Clan.

Spiderleg has been eyeing Dovewing and chooses this moment to mew, "Will she be able to keep up?"

I am sure Dovewing is about to rip him limb from limb so I quickly and firmly mew, "She'll be fine." I stare Spiderleg down, intent on defending my former apprentice. Dovewing flicks her tail irritably but settles on fixing Spiderleg with scorching glares.

"Come on, the sooner we start the sooner we're done." I mew quickly steering my patrol out before anyone can kill each other. Dovewing goes straight to the lead with Ivypool where I can hear them insulting Spiderleg. Spiderleg is in the back apparently unconcerned. Go figure. I'm hoping that we don't find anything, I don't know how much more bad news we can handle. I choose to go to the ShadowClan border first and we are remarking the border when Tigerheart appears from the underbrush. The reaction is immediate; Dovewing and Ivypool stop dead, and Tigerheart stares at them in shock, with a little bit of fear mingled on his face. Snowbird, Oakfur and Ferretpaw appear from the woods behind him.

"What's the hold up?" Oakfur mews, "We can all mark borders at the same time."

"I don't know." I mew watching Dovewing closely, "Dovewing are you okay?" She is frozen and shaking slightly. There is a look of such devastation on her face that it is heartbreaking.

"Dovewing?" I mew when she doesn't answer. She pulls her gaze from Tigerheart.

"Yes?" she asks hazily.

"Are you all right?" Even the ShadowClan cats are watching her concerned now.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. I must have just dozed off." She mews, injecting an airy confidence into her voice.

"I hate that!" Ferretpaw mews sympathetically.

"You should! Especially since you seem to doze off right when I'm teaching you!" Oakfur mews sharply. The apprentice flicks his ears embarrassedly.

"All well in ThunderClan?" Tigerheart asks politely.

"Yes, thank you. And in ShadowClan?" Cinderheart replies.

"All is well." Snowbird mews slightly awkwardly. Ivypool opens her mouth but Spiderleg beats her to it,

"We missed you at the gathering." Five pairs of ThunderClan eyes glare at him.

"We had some trouble with two-legs. But we dealt with it quickly." Oakfur's mew is sharp.

"I'm glad to see you found Hollyleaf. I can imagine how good it must feel to have your sister back." Tigerheart mews, reminding me once again of Flametail's death.

"Thank you." I mew. The tension in the air is electric. Tigerheart cannot seem to look away from Dovewing, who is carefully looking anywhere but him.

"Well we better be going," mews Snowbird, who nudges Tigerheart to get him to look away from Dovewing and start moving.

"Us as well," Cinderheart mews, turning around. There is a swish of brambles and in a matter of seconds we have all vanished into the undergrowth.

Worry gnaws at my heart. Could Dovewing be in love with Tigerheart? Could they possibly be sneaking off and meeting each other like I did with… Heathertail? What should I do? What if I'm wrong? But what if I'm right?

"Dovewing, I need to talk to you." I mew surprising myself. The whole patrol stops and I add, "You can go on a head."

She eyes me warily, "What is it Lionblaze?"

I take a deep breath, there's no time for formality, "What is going on between you and Tigerheart?" A show of emotions flit across Dovewing's face: shock, fear, worry, pain, hurt, anger, and more pain.

"NOTHING!" She yowls shocking me, "There is absolutely _nothing_ between us!" She whips around and runs off to the rest of the patrol. Well _that_ went well.

I don't do much for the rest of the patrol, well no one does really. We don't find anything so we just mark the borders and head home. The camp is more or less quite, Cherrypaw is rushing around trying to clean out Mousefur's bedding before she explodes (not going to happen) because Molepaw is at battle training and forgot.

I'm not really all that hungry but Cinderheart does the _'I'm worried about you'_ thing so I eat a small mouse before we go visit Hollyleaf. She is lying in a nest next to Ferncloud who is talking to her quite cheerfully. Hollyleaf seems a whole lot calmer than yesterday when she came out of Jayfeather's den freaking out, for obvious reasons. We sit and talk for a little while, Ferncloud assuring me that she will take good care of my sister.

But this doesn't ease my fear, or take anything off of my ever growing list of worries. So when we leave all I really want to do is sleep. But I can't as I have to be productive. I'm wandering camp looking for Brambleclaw or Graystripe, I want to do something with the least amount of work and I think they'd understand when I run into Jayfeather – literally.

"Really Lionblaze!" Jayfeather mews standing up, "I may be good but I'm not that good."

"Sorry!" I mew immediately.

He shrugs and surveys me, "What's up?"

"A lot. But at the top of the list is me worrying about Hollyleaf." I mew quickly feeling the confession lift a small weight from my shoulder.

"You're not the only one. In fact I'm debating on even going to the moonpool tonight." Jayfeather admits, way to add the worry back on.

"You have to go! You can ask StarClan what's wrong!" I exclaim, my voice rising.

"I just don't want to leave Hollyleaf." Jayfeather mews bleakly and I sigh softly.

"I think she'll be fine. And if something happens I'll come straight to the moonpool and fetch you." I promise.

He nods, "I have to go find Brightheart then." He slips away and I go to find a quite spot outside the nursery. I curl up in it and try to get comfortable. I am officially Hollyleaf watching.

Hollyleaf watching is boring. I've fallen asleep at least five times and it's been the stabbing pains in my neck and side that's woken me. (Neck, weird angle; side, the thorn that I left there to make sure I stay awake. Not my best idea.)

Dawn has passes and I remove the thorn from my side and wait for Jayfeather to return. Just when I'm starting to get impatient he stumbles in a look of ragged fear etched on his face.

I jump up and follow him to the medicine den.

"Jayfeather, what happened?" I ask as he looks at me shaking.

"Something is very, very wrong. We are in huge trouble. We're as good as dead."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff Hanger! hahaha yep. So. Review! Oh and it's almost over! :( But Dove's Flight is about to be published, so don't worry, the story is not done (well technically this one is but the series isn't) <strong>

**-Echosong**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two: Jayfeather

I've left Lionblaze and am heading to find Brightheart. My brother's eased my worry about Hollyleaf, but what I might find tonight is still haunting me. I don't know who else will be there, Littlecloud is sneaking away sometimes. Ever since the "you have to stand alone" prophecy came, none of us are really sure what the point is of annually meeting at the moonpool anyway. We just do it so that our Clanmates won't notice that anything's wrong. Enough bad things are happening already.

Brightheart agrees immediately and I leave. I want to get this over with. Mothwing, Willowshine and Kestrelflight meet me at the border.

"All is well I hope?" Mothwing mews and I feel the air shift as she swings her head around.

I murmur my assent along with everyone else. We are all strained and our emotions feel like nothing is well - and it isn't. We just can't tell each other that. I mull over my problem in my mind. Do I tell them? And if I do how? We've made it to the moonpool before I reach a decision. Littlecloud shows up as we are walking down, whispering his apologies.

"I, uh, I have some news." I mew hesitantly and I hear the other cats turn toward me.

"Hollyleaf's pregnant." I mew quickly.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Willowshine mews happily, "Wish her well for me will you?"

"Uh sure." I answer.

"What's wrong with her?" Kestrelflight asks, uncharacteristically sharp, "We could have found that out at the gathering, why tell us now?"

"Because you're right, something is wrong. She just found out a few days ago and she's already progressed a moon in. I've never seen anything like it, I need help." I mew, talking quickly to make the confession easier.

"That's impossible!" Mothwing mews flatly. I knew she wouldn't be much help.

"It's an omen." Littlecloud's voice heavy with sorrow, hangs in the air.

"From who?" I snap forgetting to be careful.

"I don't know. Either way it won't be an easy kitting. I wish you luck." Littlecloud replies seriously. Willowshine is flicking her tail and I can feel her worry. We go to the edge of the pool and my mind is still obsessed with Littlecloud's warning. I wish I hadn't said anything! The water is cold and I try to relax so I can focus on what needs to be done.

I stand in the Dark Forest. Great, just what I need right now. I'm shrouded in plant life and I freeze trying to figure out where I am and why I'm here. Tigerstar's chilling voice comes from somewhere in front of me,

"We'll attack in three sunrises, wherever they have the most warriors." (Um _fox dung!_)

"Wouldn't it be better to attack where they have the least?" Hawkfrost's low growl asks.

"No. They don't yet know how far we are willing to go. They can't know until the last possible moment, besides we want them to let their guard down, if we attack many and loose – while maiming as many as we can – they will not be prepared for our next attack." Tigerstar sounds certain. "Remember we must always be prepared!" And then, I promise I am telling the truth, he starts singing, and our bad guy leader – well he's also tone deaf. If you think it's scary _you're_ not the one who has to hear it!

"_Be prepared! We must always be ready for a fight! We must always be ready to win! No more sulking about on the lowest rung of the fooooood chain! We can be strong! We will be strong! We will triumph, we will prevail! We will wiiiiiiinnnnn! Yes we will always win! If weeeee- if weeeee, are prepared! We will fight, we will win, we will fight, we will win, we will fight, we will WIN! If we and we will, be PREPARED! _So," he switches back to talking thank StarClan! That was awful, "we know what to do?"

"Yes. A wise plan Tigerstar. We choose well when we had you lead us."

"Nonsense Brokenstar, I'm just doing my duty, I'm sure you'd do the same. Now we don't want them to know I'm the leader yet, so Hawkfrost, you will go in my place."

"Of course father, but I will have to kill the traitor Brambleclaw." Hawkfrost sounds hungry, like he's been waiting his whole dead life for this, and he probably has. But he is _not_ taking Brambleclaw! Not if I can do anything about it!

"Good idea. That will cripple them. And shake the old weakling Firestar to his core! Our battle plan is drawn. Alert the troops!" Hawkfrost gives a loud screech and thousands of cats appear from the mist.

"Are you all prepared?" Tigerstar asks, oh no! Not _again!_ There is a collective murmuring.

"Good. _Then we will prevail! We will win! We will raze these sorry excuses for cats! We will win! _All together now!" Okay so _none_ of the Dark Forest cats can sing. I suppose it's what you get for being evil.

"_Be prepared for victory! Be prepared for our victory! Be ready to win! Be ready to fight! And never ever back down! Because we can win! And we will win! First ThunderClan then all of them! Because weeeee are prepared! Yes! We are prepared!" _I think my ears just died.

"Go and train as hard as possible. We have two missions, kill the traitor Brambleclaw and maim and many as possible so they will not be ready for our next attack! Go!"

It's going to take me a little while to recover from that, I mean did they seriously just start singing? Like really? When I finally get my brain back I pull myself out of the Dark Forest.

I guess my dream was too short or something because Mothwing's the only other one up. She's facing the starlight pool so I assume she's starting at it.

"Is it real Jayfeather?" Her voice is cracked, almost like she wants to believe.

"Yes. All of it." I reply, praying she'll believe me.

"You know what so impressed me the first time I saw the Clans?" She mews softly.

"What?" I ask, hoping that this is what I'm supposed to do.

"How close knit you all are. And not just one Clan, the relationship between all of the Clans. And now we're losing that, I don't know why and I want to stop it. I can tell that there's danger up ahead and we'll need to stick together to be able to survive through it."

"Funny you say that," I mew walking to her and sitting down, "Because StarClan says just the opposite."

I hear her ear twitch, "Want to know what kept me from believing? Because I did believe, for a short time at least." I nod not sure where this is going.

"Hawkfrost." The name shoots a jolt of panic through me, the Dark Forest is about to attack and I'm chatting! "My own horrible brother… he ruined it for me."

"You're _what?_" I gasp as soon as air has returned to my lungs.

"He was my brother. He faked the sign that had Mudfur take me as an apprentice. Once he told me and took all my belief, he left. He ruined my life. _And the sorry excuse for a cat can't even stay dead!"_ Her snarl surprises me.

"Wait, you saw him?" I breathe.

"He was in our camp, whispering in the ear of an apprentice. I could see the Darkness around him. I tried to save the apprentice but I fear it's too late. What are they doing?"

"They're gathering an army of Dark cats. To destroy us all." I whisper softly.

"I feared as much. He always was a blood-thirsty power-hungry fox heart. He won't take RiverClan!"

I shake my head at her vow. "You see the thing is Mothwing, he already has."

"How do you know?" I can tell by her voice that she doesn't want to believe me.

"We have a spy on the inside, and they have given us information, there are RiverClan cat's in the Dark Forest. I'm sorry." Mothwing pulls away from me, and at this exact moment, everyone else wakes up.

Willowshine jumps up horror flooding from her, "Mothwing! We have to get home! Now!" She gasps and races off, Mothwing on her heels.

"Bye." Kestrelflight hisses and hauls himself up, just as fearful, even old Littlecloud seems to want to get out fast, but I bypass both of them. There is only one thought on my mind: get home _now_! We are all in mortal danger. Never has the threat if the Dark Forest seemed so close. I can hardly breathe I'm running so fast, I don't know what guides me, maybe just my crazy desire to get home and save my Clan.

I burst through the thorn tunnel and head straight for my den. Lionblaze's slips in right after me.

"Jayfeather, what happened?" He mews, worry weighing down the words.

I look at him shaking and mew, "Something is very, very wrong. We are in huge trouble. We're as good as dead." Horror lights his blood as I hiss,

"We need to go see Firestar, NOW!"


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three: Hollyleaf

I'm having my kits today! When Jayfeather came back from the moonpool with news of the attack the whole Clan was freaking out. At least until Firestar took control. He's back to his old self now, I don't know what it was, maybe the light of battle or the promise of revenge but either way he's our strong leader again and the whole Clan is much calmer now.

Jayfeather was like a super medicine cat today. He had everyone ready for the battle before dawn and then he came into the nursery and plopped down with his herbs and hasn't moved since.

The other patrols have left. Only Cherrypaw, Molepaw, Berrynose, Poppyfrost, and Blossomfall remain. It's a scarily small amount of cats but Firestar want the warriors to be spread out over our territory, so that a patrol can't slip by our warriors. And there's a group of cats close to camp so that if we get in trouble they can come and help.

I can't believe how fast my pregnancy's gone. Jayfeather thinks the Dark Forest is behind it, I'm hoping for something less sinister. But I have to admit it makes sense. What if someone is wounded during the battle while I'm kitting, you expect Jayfeather to choose? And it has also distracted some cats. Foxleap didn't even want to leave camp, but we need him out there fighting too much. He agreed but very sulkily, and I don't blame him. There's a huge part of me that wants him beside me.

But he's fighting for our Clan so he can give our kits a better future. There's nothing more I can ask for.

Ferncloud and Daisy had been gathered around me for most of the morning. But when the patrols left Ferncloud went to guard the entrance and Daisy faded into the shadows to wait until she was needed so she wouldn't hinder Jayfeather. I wish they were still with me as I'm starting to get very nervous. Jayfeather says he thinks that there are three kits. That's a healthy litter, but it's a lot.

I thought that it would be more awkward with Jayfeather and Ferncloud cooped up together in a small place but Ferncloud's been nothing but polite to Jayfeather and Jayfeather was never anything but nice to Ferncloud. I think I saw Ferncloud talking to Icecloud before they left and I hope they made up.

I can hear Cherrypaw and Molepaw playing in the hollow even though they're supposed to be guarding the elders.

"Come on! You can jump higher than that! Pretend it's a nice juicy squirrel!" Cherrypaw calls to Molepaw.

"I'd rather pretend it was your tail!" he retorts, and a few seconds later there's a thump as he rejoins the earth.

"See! That's how you do it!" Cherrypaw mews sounding satisfied.

"Cherrypaw! Molepaw! What are you doing?" Berrynose mews. "You're supposed to be guarding the elders.

"Mousefur said that she didn't need to be guarded," Molepaw mews, "And she told us to go do something productive, so –"

"We decided to practice battle training! I mean what's more productive than that?" Cherrypaw finishes brightly. I roll my eyes to myself, elders never change, and neither do apprentices.

"How about doing what you were told to do?" Berrynose snarls at his kits, "You don't take Mousefur literally; you just nod your head and back away so she doesn't think you're guarding her, now come on!" I can hear him scolding the paws all the way back up to Firestar's den where the elders are. I hear Jayfeather snicker and I turn my head to him,

"How much longer Jayfeather? This wait is maddening!"

"No, never say that!" Ferncloud mews, "As soon as the kittling starts you'll be wishing you're still waiting!"

"Does it really hurt that much?" I mew apprehensively.

Ferncloud and Daisy nod but Daisy mews, "It's completely worth it though." I can tell she's thinking of her own kits, Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Toadstep and Rosepetal.

Ferncloud peers out of the nursery, "I can't hear anything –" But she doesn't get to finish, two things cut her off, my yowl because a horrendous pain has just shot through me and the distant sound of a battle.

It has started. (And I'm talking about two things here.)

"Jayfeather!" I yowl.

"Shhhhh, it's all right. They're just contractions. It's okay, bite down on the branch." My brother's calmness soothes me some and I take the branch he pushes to me and bite down hard. Too hard, I split it in half. He flicks his tail to Ferncloud.

She disappears to get another branch. The pain increases, it's agony!

"Ahhhhhhhh! Jayfeather, poppy seeds! PLEASE!" I yowl in pain.

"No! You need to be conscious to push out your kits, you have to be strong for them!" I'm howling but I nod my assent.

Daisy is stroking my forehead with wet moss and the coolness helps, but the hurt eclipses it. Ferncloud returns with a branch and Jayfeather pushes it to me,

"Bite down hard, your first kit's coming." I don't know how the pain can get any worse but it does, it increases ten-fold. I don't even know how to describe it! Just when it gets so bad I think I'm going insane, I hear a thump and it eases, quickly receding. I sense Jayfeather moving, catching something, nipping and licking, it's all insignificant as I struggle to stay conscious.

"Here," he pushes something to me and I feel pulling on my stomach, "You're first kit's a black she-kit." I push my head up to stare at her lovingly but the pain comes back, viscously and my head hits the ground as the fight starts again.

"The stick! Bite on the stick!" Jayfeather yowls. I obey him without thinking. He pushes something else to me not much later and the pain fades again.

"This one's a tom; he's a dark, dark gray. Just one more time come on sis hold on." The strength in my kits feeding revives me, I will give them their sibling I will! The sound of the battle is distant, but wait, it sounds louder… my brain is too scrambled to sort out what it means, the pain is back!

"Hold on! Hold on! Almost there!" Jayfeather's voice is growing louder and then softer, and the blackness creeping up on the edges of my mind is stronger, my vision is going blurry I can't hold on! The pain reaches a crescendo then starts to fade taking me with it.

"Look Hollyleaf, another tom! Look at how bright his pelt is." I only catch a glimpse of bright fur and feel a strong nibble before my head hits dirt and everything goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>An: It's Midnightstar, your faithful author, really applause is not necessary=) Just joking=) Okay sorry it's a little short but it was all I could do without going into detail about the kitting and that's just nasty. I hope you all enjoy the story and we love all our readers! I'm sad to say that the first book is almost over, but in a way I'm not because I want you to meet my character already! Lol=) So you've just saw one of our friends born in to the warriors world that she knows nothing about=) And obviously she is the she-kit, you'll get names in the next ummm I think it's two chapters but we have to have the big drama happen first. Now I know you're thinking how could you top what's happened already? (Okay maybe not, go with it.) Well trust me there are ways, my friends there are ways. Oh so I'm really excited for our next book and I'm going to try to finish this one this weekend which means I have to get back to writing! Enjoy, as always I am your faithful author. (REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!)**

**Updated A/N: Wow fourteen year-old me was a trip huh? Go ahead and disregard all of that if you want…**


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four: Brambleclaw

We pace. What's taking them so long? Lionblaze is leading the patrol next to us. He's grown up so much. I wish I could fix… No, I need to stay focused. They are coming, soon. I can feel it. Lionblaze will make a great deputy someday. Firestar and I had talked trough this matter. He's our number one choice, even Graystripe agrees.

Suddenly yowls erupt in the forest around us. The Dark Forest has descended.

The fighting starts in a whirl of claws and teeth.

I notice that the Dark Forest cats are not giving the fight their all. Just as Jayfeather warned us, they are going easy on us, toying with us as if we are prey far too easy to catch.

Then I see Lionblaze through the mess of cats. _He_ is giving it _his_ all. Cats flee from his claws and I feel such a wave of sadness. I feel so much a father to this cat. To all of them, but I'm _not_. I'm nothing to them. Thanks to Squirrelflight.

I jump into action rolling over cats and fighting. I'm distracted only once, when I hear Lionblaze's furious yowl,

"Come back here you coward! Fight like a warrior! Wait you can't cause you aren't one!" I watch as he pulls the Dark Forest cat off of Whitewing, he slashes at it and Whitewing jumps up shredding the cat's back.

I stop, staring at the teamwork, at the brilliance of this cat. Was I the one who inspired him to be great? I should have tried harder to stay close to them.

I don't see Hawkfrost until he blindsides me. I jump from his claws easily and face the cat who betrayed me. My brother, my brother who I killed.

He pounces and we grapple like we used to under Tigerstar's gaze. But we are not under his gaze, and Hawkfrost is fighting to kill.

We roll and slash. Kick and jump. I'm not ThunderClan deputy for nothing and we cut a bloody path through the mass of cats.

Every once in a while a Dark Forest cat will try to help Hawkfrost, but he'll screech, "No! No! He is mine! He is mine! Fight the others! Make yourself useful! He is _mine_!"

One of my Clanmates will shoot me a _"do you want help?"_ look, asking if they can aid me. I shake my head every time, Hawkfrost is too blood thirsty, he'll kill any cat that comes near us, friend or foe.

The fight goes on. Blood and fur fly. He keeps it up, tiring me out until my strength is sapped.

I don't want to give in this easily. Many seasons of having nothing to do but fight has strengthened his endurance, and he wants my blood on his claws. I realize with dread that it is only a matter of time before he kills me.

He catches me off balance suddenly. He throws me to the ground and pins me down. I am exhausted and he is ready to end it. There is no way out, I am going to die.

"Not practicing anymore little brother, are we?" he hisses. Revenge glitters in his ice blue eyes. He goes for my throat and I try vainly to fight back but I feel my life slip through his claws, the last thing I know is a horrified yowl and Hawkfrost's weight flung from me.

I am floating, up above the battle ground, the sound strangely muted. I look down at the blood stained undergrowth and am nauseated. We'd been making plenty of sound, why has no other Clan come to help? Have we really drifted that far apart, are we really ready to let each other die?

My beautiful mother, Golden flower sits next to Feathertail, up in the starry sky near me.

"Mother!" I whisper, glad I can talk.

"I thought you'd want to see an old friend." Feathertail mews walking up and touching muzzles with me.

"It's so good to see you." I mew; Feathertail nods in agreement and points her tail down below us, where Lionblaze is standing over Hawkfrost's fading form.

"Did he…"I trail off not wanting to finish my thought.

"No, Hawkfrost chose to leave when he realized it was a fight he could not win." Goldenflower mews bitterly.

I stare down at Lionblaze who looks so broken.

"Go to him," Feathertail whispers. I float down and stand next to him.

"I will always be with you, my son. If you ever need me I am only a thought away. You will always be _my_ son. Be strong, and have faith, you will become a warrior of legends, I am sure of it. Your heart is pure and I have always been so proud of you." Lionblaze stiffens with surprise and looks at me, seeing me for a moment before I have to fade away.

Up in the sky again I see Firestar floating near me, "No!" He yowls in agony, "No! Oh this is all my fault! Oh Brambleclaw!"

"It's not your fault!" I promise my leader. "Are you..?"

"No I have only lost a life, oh the Clan. What are we to do?"

"Stay strong, I'll be watching over you now and you can bet I won't let anything hurt you. And Firestar, he is ready." Firestar looks down at Lionblaze still standing over my lifeless body.

"Are you sure?" he asks shrewdly.

"Positive." I reply.

"He will be strong enough?"

"Yes, and if he needs help I will be watching over him." I intone.

"If you're sure, then of course I will do as you wish." He looks down again and I can see Squirrelflight standing over me obviously howling in anguish. The rest of the Dark Forest cats have vanished as well.

"I must go now. The Clan needs me." My leader whispers softly, green eyes glittering in pain.

"Good-bye Firestar and may StarClan light your path always." I whisper to my old friend.

He turns to me and smiles, "And yours." Then he floats back down to the Clan that's in agony.

"Now about Squirrelflight," Feathertail mews as she approaches me and I groan, rolling my eyes as I follow her and my mother up the starry trail to my new Clan. Just before we reach it I turn around for one last look.

"Good luck." I whisper down, "And be strong, all of you."


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five: Jayfeather.

My heart races as I run around Hollyleaf. She still hasn't come to. Her kits are fine, I checked them extensively. They're all breathing well and suckling at the healthy amount. So why is my sister still passed out? And why won't she wake up?

"Jayfeather, calm down. I'm sure she'll be fine." Ferncloud mews trying to be soothing. It doesn't work because I can feel her panic.

"Daisy! Go to the medicine den and get some large dock leaves, you can carry water in them we'll need to splash her to wake her up. Moss won't be enough. Ferncloud go with her and help carry it." The two she-cats retreat immediately and I bend down so my whiskers brush Hollyleaf's ears,

"Hollyleaf, sis, are you okay? Can you hear me? You really need to wake up. I'm not very good with kits, come on please! Wake up! I can't lose you again! What about Foxleap, and your kits, they can't grow up without a mother?!" She doesn't stir. Doesn't respond at all to my pleading. At least her breath is still steady.

Daisy and Ferncloud return, I take Daisy's place and she sweeps the kits away so they won't get wet. They complain nosily, but Daisy calms them and they snuggle contently into her warm fur.

"Try to get just her head." I mew and Ferncloud mumbles her assent. We tip the dock leaf over. Hollyleaf's eyes snap open quickly.

"Whatsagoingon?" She mews scrambling up.

"You passed out and you wouldn't wake up! You scared me!" I mew indignantly.

"Yeah I caught a little bit of that fear too, like when someone poured water all over me after I brought three kits into this world!" Hollyleaf snaps, but I can tell she isn't really angry.

"Well _excuse_ me for making sure Foxleap had a mate to come home to!" I mew catching on to her light-hearted tone.

"Bring them to me. I want to name them." She requests.

Daisy walks over with them and sweeps them into a group next to Hollyleaf's stomach with her tail. They all happily go back to feeding.

"Awww, I remember when that was you two!" Daisy mews nostalgically.

"Funny, I can't!" Hollyleaf mews. She goes quiet and I can tell from her emotions that she is looking down at her kits. Ferncloud and Daisy leave politely as this is a private thing.

"Well?" I mew. She nudges her only she-cat, who according to Ferncloud is a small black shadow of my sister.

"Do you think she'll have green eyes?" She asks me. I shrug and she continues, "I'll name her Ravenkit, for her glossy black fur." I nod and sit down next to my sister.

"That's a wonderful name." I whisper down to the little kit.

"And this one," she noses her other gray-black kit, a tom, whose fur reportedly sticks up in jagged clumps, "Jaggedkit."

"Very appropriate." I mew.

She looks at the last one whose bright coloring must have come from his dad. "Blazekit, his fur looks like fire, blazing through the forest. And he'll be as brave and strong as dear Lionblaze; he'll blaze through the forest." Her voice is certain and I can't tell if it's just a mother's love, or more.

"Those are great names; I know Foxleap will like them." I tell her.

She shrugs suddenly mutinous, "I don't care if he doesn't like them; he didn't kit them did he?"

"No." I mew trying to shrink away. I hear her yawn and I push the poppy seeds toward her, "Take them and rest. Ferncloud, Daisy, and I will watch over the kits." She nods lightly and when I next check on her she is asleep.

"Go get some fresh-kill, or at least get some fresh air," Daisy mews at the entrance. I nod, too exhausted to do anything else. Poppyfrost and Berrynose are standing outside the nursery; they both turn to me, worried.

"Is Hollyleaf alright?" Poppyfrost mews anxiously.

"Yes, she has one she-kit, Ravenkit, and two toms, Jaggedkit and Blazekit."

"Awwwwww," Poppyfrost mews her emotions suddenly longing to be in the nursery, cooing over kits, "I'll go check on Blossomfall." She mew turning and heading to the thorn tunnel instead.

"Good job." Berrynose mews to me, "There's a startling left if you want it."

"Thanks," I mew as I head to the fresh-kill pile to devour the startling.

"Hey!" Cherrypaw mews indignantly as she and her brother run down from Firestar's den, "How come he gets to eat?"

"Because he just brought three kits into the world instead of skiving off on his duties." Berrynose snaps sending angry waves of emotion at his kits.

"Hey Mousefur told us to go get her some moss and fresh-kill, we're just doing what she _told_ us to do!" mews Molepaw.

"Then go get the moss! She'll have to wait for fresh-kill we're saving all of it except for Jayfeather's startling for the warriors." Both apprentices' fidget worriedly.

"I don't want to tell her that." Cherrypaw mews in fear.

"Yeah she'll claw our ears off!" Molepaw adds.

"Here, she can have the rest of this." I mew pushing my half eaten startling to Cherrypaw.

"No." mews Berrynose, "She can live without eating for a little while. _I'll_ tell her if it makes you happy." Both paws mew their thanks and hurry off to my den to get Mousefur her extra moss.

I get up after finishing the bird and grab some herbs from my den before running up the path to Firestar's den.

"What do you want?" Mousefur mews grumpily.

"To check on you," I reply evenly.

"Well I don't need checking on!" She declares brusquely

"Did any of you scrape you're paws?" I ask ignoring Mousefur.

"Just a bit, I can manage." Mews Purdy, but I pass the dock leaves to Briarlight and mew,

"You can treat him. Mousefur how are your joints?"

"Stiff, but not the worst they've been." She replies softly so I walk to her and mash up the herbs I'll need for her.

Not much later I'm leaving the den. Cherrypaw and Molepaw are standing guard outside on the ledge.

"Jayfeather I'm bored!" Cherrypaw moans.

"I wish we could be practicing our warrior skills!" Molepaw whines.

"You can be." I mew quietly.

"How?" They mew in unison.

"Listen, can you hear the battle sounds?" Cherrypaw shakes her head so vigorously I can feel the wind she's stirring up.

But Molepaw, however, mews, "It's so faint… I can hear yowls but I don't know who's they are."

"Listen harder." I tell him.

"Well, that could be… yeah that's defiantly Lionblaze, sounds like he's shredding a cat. And maybe that's Whitewing… oh I think that's Birchfall, and there's Ivypool…" he trails off slowly, "Am I right?"

I shrug, "Sounds right to me."

"Why can't I hear them?" Cherrypaw whimpers.

"You're not listening hard enough." I mew patiently. "Close your eyes, block out everything except sound, nothing else matters, nothing else exists." I feel her tense as she tries to block everything out.

"I hear them! I hear them!" she yowls joyfully.

"Keep practicing and you'll get better." I mew as I start back down, leaving the two cats whispering excitedly together.

Poppyfrost is pacing the hollow nervously, but Berrynose has left.

"Do you think it's too early to go and see Hollyleaf's kits?" She mews.

"Yes, but when she wakes up and wants visitors you'll be the first to know okay?" I reply, trying to make my voice reassuring.

"Maybe not the first, we should let the proud father see his kits shouldn't we?" She jokes and I crack a smile.

"Oh only if it's okay with you." We laugh for a moment before Poppyfrost starts pacing again.

"I hate this. I don't know how you do it every battle. I hate this waiting… anyone of them could be dead, or dying and we're just sitting here."

"Don't say that; don't think that it only makes it worse." I mew sternly, "You have to think that everything will be all right." Poppyfrost flicks her tail and I can hear it swish through the air.

"I just don't want to lose anyone." She mews quietly.

"I know, trust me I know." I agree, closing my eyes with a sigh.

"At least I know my kits are safe." She mews tiredly and I open my mouth to reply but never get the words out.

The loudest yowl yet tears through the air leaving an eerie quiet. My stomach turns, someone is dead. A thrill of foreboding shoots through me as I remember Hawkfrost's chilling promise.

"Oh no! Oh _NO_!" Poppyfrost yowls as she races out of the hollow.

And I know what has happened with a grim, chilling certainty. The best deputy ThunderClan could ever have and the only father I've ever known has been taken tonight.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six: Lionblaze

This did _not_ just happen! This _could not have_ just happened! The Clan stares in shock as the rest of our foes fade away. Firestar lays a little way away and I realize that he must have lost a life. But it doesn't matter; nothing matters except the closest cat I've ever had to a father is gone, dead at my paws.

And I haven't even avenged his death! I let his killer slip away! What kind of warrior am I?

"NOOO!" Squirrelfight's anguished yowl pierces the clearing. She buries her face into her former mate's fur. "Why?!" She yowls, "We didn't even make up! Now he's gone –" Her words break off to incoherent yowling.

I lift my father up off the forest floor. Brackenfur and Birchfall rush to help. Our sad procession starts weaving its way back home.

When we arrive back in the hollow, Berrynose's shocked yowl greets us. Jayfeather appears from the nursery looking unsurprised (of course) and he slips into his den. He returns quickly with the herbs he needs for Brambleclaw.

"Lay him over there," he mews nodding to a clear space, "Then go see Hollyleaf, she's had her kits." Foxleap turns and races to the nursery but I shake my head.

"No. Someone has to tell Tawnypelt, I'm going." I mew flatly. Firestar nods to me, having overheard.

"Fine." Jayfeather snaps, "But as soon as you get back you are going to see her." I nod dully.

Dovewing appears next to me and mews firmly, "I'm going with you." I say nothing and we set off.

I should have been able to save him. I should have been able to get there faster. I should have been able to make Hawkfrost pay. Brambleclaw _never_ should have died.

I can still feel his presence at my side, hear his words. But everything seems darker, duller, emptier, now that he's gone forever. It should have never happened. How did it? Why did it? _Why_ would StarClan let this happen? Are they really as powerless as Jayfeather always hints they are?

We arrive at the border and sit down in bleak silence waiting for a patrol. It's not long before a young cat stalking prey appears from the darkness. It's Dawnpelt.

"What do you want?" she asks sounding surprised and only a little hostile.

"We need to talk to Tawnypelt." I mew.

_Now_ she is hostile, "Why? Tigerheart come here!" I feel Dovewing stiffen next to me as Tigerheart appears looking confused.

"Brambleclaw is dead." I mew dully.

Dawnpelt gasps and stares at us in shock. Tigerheart hisses, "_No_!" While shaking his head, as though that can make it untrue.

I can only nod, Dovewing whimpers when she tries to speak. Horror replaces their hostility at once.

"Follow us." Dawnpelt mews, racing off with Tigerheart. We make it to their camp a short while later, and Dawnpelt calls for her mother. Other cats appear looking confused and worried.

"What are you doing here?" Ferretpaw mews cocking his head in confusion. At the same time Tawnypelt appears looking surprised.

"What is it?" She asks looking at me. I brace myself for the awful words that must be said and the hurt they are bound to bring.

"Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw is dead." I mew. Gasps of shock echo throughout ShadowClan.

"When did this happen?" Tawnypelt is shaking, her eyes pleading.

"Not long ago, in a battle." I mew wishing I could heal her pain.

"I'm going to sit vigil for him." She mews, speaking it as a statement not a question.

"Of course." I reply as I'd do the same. Rowanclaw steps forward frowning.

"He's my brother, Rowanclaw." Tawnypelt snaps. Rowanclaw dips his head and says nothing. But I can see his unhappiness plainly on his face. Nice guy.

The journey back is swift. We arrive in the hollow and Tawnypelt races to her brother's body. I hear her soft gasp of pain.

Jayfeather is already there giving Squirrelflight some herbs.

"Do you want some?" He asks Tawnypelt, "It's thyme for the shock."

"Not now. I need to feel this grief, but later, yes." Tawnypelt mews, her voice choked with unshed tears.

Jayfeather nods, "I'll leave it here then." He walks briskly over to me. "Go see Hollyleaf, _now_!" I nod and pad wearily to the nursery.

She is cloaked in darkness murmuring to her kits. Foxleap's scent is heavy in the air but he's not here.

"Lionblaze, what's happened?" She mews looking at me in confusion. A wave of anger sweeps through me directed at Foxleap, how could he not have told her yet? No good backboneless wimp.

"I-I…" Words fail me, how do I tell her this? Just after she's had her kits? In this nice safe warm place… death should not exist here. Hollyleaf looks at me and mews,

"Meet my kits first, and then we'll hear the bad news." I agree hoarsely and look down at the furry bundles. They're so small, so tiny. But they will grow to be great. I used to look like that, so did Hollyleaf and Jayfeather.

Back when we _had_ a mother and father. Back before the prophecy. Back when everything was so simple, so easy.

"This is Ravenkit, my she-kit." She mews pointing to a slight black kit with her tail, "She was born first. This is Jaggedkit, he was born second," she mews, indicating a slightly larger, grey-black tom, "and this is Blazekit." I feel my heart warm with pleasure as I stare at my sister, "May he grow to be as strong and brave as you are." I bend down and lick each kit, starting with the one named after me, and then my sister. The promise of new life is strong coming from them; they will bring pride to their Clan in a time of darkness, I can sense it.

"Hollyleaf," my voice cracks, "You have to know, it's so terrible… Hollyleaf Brambleclaw is dead!"

"NO!" she yowls scrambling up, dislodging her kits who squeal with discomfort and pain. "NO, NO, NO! You're lying to me! You're lying!"

"Yes!" I wail, hitting the ground, despair having sapped my strength, "He's dead! He's gone! I'm so, so, so sorry! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!" I lay trembling as my sister bends over me,

"Hush! It's not your fault." She lies back down stiffly and gathers up her kits.

"It is! It is! I didn't get there in time to save him! It's my fault!" I half sob, my guilt and pain flowing from me. It feels like a wound and the pain is my life blood, slowly sapping my strength as it gushes out.

"It is not! The blame rests on whoever killed him. Who did it Lionblaze, who did it?" Hollyleaf demands.

"Hawkfrost!" I spit the cursed name.

Her green eyes glitter with rage and angst as I look into them, "We'll make him pay," she murmurs quietly, "Don't worry Lionblaze, we'll make him pay."

"Don't say that." I whisper, "You have kits now, don't say that." I can hardly disguise my fear because for a moment I had seen the old Hollyleaf stir behind my sister's sane eyes. I can't let her go back to that. No matter what I can't let her go back.

"Oh you're right. But it's not fair!" She moans, closing her eyes and breathing heavily. We sit for a moment just watching her kits feed until Firestar's hoarse call shatters the silence.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." I rise and promise to visit Hollyleaf soon, and join the rest of the disheveled Clan out in the hollow.

"Firestar I need to heal these cats but they won't stay in the den!" Jayfeather complains loudly, his frustration apparent.

"Heal them out here; none of you can miss this." Firestar mews gravely and Jayfeather nods curtly but I can still tell that he's upset.

"The time has come to name ThunderClan's new deputy." I look at Brambleclaw's body feeling sick when I realize that I haven't even sat vigil for him. Tawnypelt shifts uncomfortably but Squirrelflight whispers in her ear and she relaxes.

"I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our ancestors and Brambleclaw's spirit," Firestar's voice shakes and cracks, the whole Clan bows their heads and waits for Firestar to continue, "may hear and approve my choice." His eyes gleam stronger as they gaze around the hollow, "Lionblaze will be the new deputy of ThunderClan." Every nerve in my body freezes. I can't have heard right. I stand shell-shocked as yowls fill the air, congratulations float by me. But they are short lived and soon silence returns to the air. I manage to move forward and take my place beside my father and former mother.

"I'm proud of you." Squirrelflight mews quietly, still shaking with grief, "I always loved you. You were my kit, no matter what."

"I know. I'm sorry." I whisper feeling claw-sharp pain in my heart, she shakes her head and her gaze returns to Brambleclaw's body.

"He would have been so proud. I-I'm sorry I took that from you." I shrug, I don't want to think about the past. We sit the rest of the night in silence. When the time comes to bury him I insist on carrying my father. (For some strange reason Mousefur, Purdy and Briarlight don't really protest all that much.)

Even though we hadn't shared a word since last night, I can tell that the bridge between me and Squirrelflight has healed. So I lost my father, but gained my mother.

Oh, I miss him.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven: Jayfeather

Lionblaze is still sitting vigil for Brambleclaw. I feel bad that I haven't been able too but there are too many wounds to tend to and I have to periodically check on Hollyleaf and her kits. Speaking of which, I'm up for another checkup. I side step most of the cats and wish Brightheart luck as I pass her (she's up to her head in dock leaves and scratches) and head to the nursery.

"Jayfeather, I need to talk to you." Foxleap mews outside the nursery.

"What?" I ask wearily. Can't he tell that I just want to get this done with so I can heal all the cats so I can GO TO SLEEP?

"I can't keep lying to her!" He hisses, "She's the mother of my kits, we owe her the truth."

"No." I mew emphatically, "That is a bad idea. Trust me."

He sighs crossly but mutters, "Guess I have to." Yes, yes you do.

"Excuse me." I mew sharply. He moves aside but follows me into the den where Hollyleaf is sitting, awake. And looking very upset.

"What aren't you telling me Foxleap?" She demands her voice dangerous.

"Ummmm," He stammers quailing under her fury.

"Well?" She snaps. I rush around the den checking on her kits and slide to the entrance.

"They're all good, see ya later, bye," I mew quickly.

As I leave I hear Hollyleaf mew, "I'm going to ask again before I get angry, _what aren't you telling me?"_

Shaking my head, I return to chewing herbs and listening to whiny warriors. I would have thought Lionblaze would have done something by now. But he just sits in front of Brambleclaw, next to Squirrelflight, staring.

Lucky him. I wish I had enough time to stare. Nope I'm too busy running around camp. These cats have me running in circles.

It's dawn before I have the chance to sit down and I'm panting heavily as I sense the elders get up and walk to Brambleclaw's body. Lionblaze rises unsteadily, his pain a river around him. I want to comfort my brother, but I don't know how and I don't guess my words would be anything but empty, as I'm feeling so hollow myself.

When they return Lionblaze is shaking and smells like dirt. Cinderheart walks up to him and licks his ears trying to be of some comfort. Tawnypelt approaches Firestar and mews,

"Thank you for allowing me to bid my brother good-bye, but I must return to ShadowClan now."

"Of course and I am so sorry for your loss." Firestar mews, his voice still hoarse. "Jayfeather?" He calls to me.

I haul myself up and weave through the cats to where Firestar and Tawnypelt stand.

"Is Squirrelflight fit to accompany Tawnypelt to the border?" Firestar asks. Squirrelflight walks over when she hears her name. I sniff her only serious wound, a deep scratch on her shoulder.

"She should be as long as she doesn't over work it. If it reopens come straight back, I'm sure Tawnypelt will be able to find the rest of the way home." I mew sternly and all three cats nod. Tawnypelt and Squirrelflight leave through the thorn tunnel, walking stiffly. Some cats call good-byes to Tawnypelt as she leaves but most just stay where they are, staring into space with blank horror flooding from them.

I collapse into a ruffled heap not able to go any further. I just want to fall asleep, but I know that I can't.

Icecloud walks up to me and I realize that I haven't treated her, and that she's covered in blood.

"Why didn't you come to me first thing?" I screech nosing her blood streaked fur.

"It's only a couple of scratches." She mews gently.

"That looks like more than a couple –"

"Jayfeather I'm pregnant." She blurts.

I almost drop dead right there but I manage to exclaim, "And you went into _battle?!_"

"I didn't know then! A cat named Brindleface came to me during the battle. She said she was my mother's mother and she protected me because I was carrying kits." She's glowing happily; I'm still trying to recover from my near death experience. "There was another cat there; she looked like me, white with green eyes. She helped Brindleface from time to time but she was protecting everyone."

"Half Moon…" I mutter unaware of what I'm doing.

"Jayfeather? Do you know who that cat was?" Icecloud asks.

"No." I mew quickly, my heart sinking at the lie, "Never seen her."

"Well we owe her a thank you. Can you believe it Jayfeather?! We're going to have kits!" No, no I can't believe it.

"I'd say you still have a moon before you should go off your warrior duties," I mew after sniffing my mate.

Just then Ferncloud walks up to us, "Icecloud! I was so worried about you, I'm so _sorry_!" She mews and starts covering Icecloud's face in licks. Icecloud leads her mother away and I hear them talking. After a moment I feel Ferncloud's shock and slight anger. Then it vanishes and is replaces with happiness, I hear her mew,

"That's wonderful, sweetheart!" and the two cats walk away together.

Much, much later after a good meal I'm collapsed in my den wrapped around Icecloud so _very _glad the day is over. I can hardly breathe I'm so tired. My dream is shrouded in mist, but I see a figure out of the gloom, Longtail! Young and fit, not the cat I knew. I expect greetings but instead he mews,

"After Fire dies

And Lion rules

Midnight will carry

Thunder to

Peace"

I stand shaking as Longtail starts to fade away. Too late I call,

"Wait! Come back!" But he doesn't and soon I wake up, prisoner to darkness once more. Still shaking I try to work out the prophecy. How could midnight carry anything? Then I remember Half Moon's parting words,

"_Listen for the prophecy, and leave your mind open, the answer is not the first one that it appears to be."_ The prophecy has come, and the answer is not the first one it appears to be…

* * *

><p>Little does Jayfeather know but in the other three Clans three cats are receiving this prophecy,<p>

After Fire dies

And Lion rules

Midnight will carry

The _Clans_ to

Peace

In ShadowClan Littlecloud stares at his former apprentice, Flametail in shocked hope, in RiverClan Willowshine is praying that Feathertail's prophecy is right, and in WindClan Kestrelflight is gazing at Tallstar with faith.

* * *

><p><strong>So it's over :( But hey Dove's Flight is about to be uploaded! Yay! Thanks so much for reading! <strong>

**-Echosong **

**Hey readers thanks for all of your support you were great! I can't believe the first book is done and I can't wait for book two Dove's Flight to get out. Hope you liked the ending and can't wait for the next book=) Bye=)**

**-Midnightstar **

**Updated A/N: Wow after having gone through that and fixing it, all I can say is that it was rough. So thank you to all those who stumbled through it, because I promise, it helped me get better. Hopefully I've fixed it up now, so it's not quite as shabby. 7/26/14**


End file.
